


Между человеком и ангелом

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Во время путешествия в Шотландию капитан Кирк и его первый помощник сталкиваются с тёмными силами, преследующими семью Кирка с давних времён.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betwixt Man and Angell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203161) by [Elise_Madrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете Джиалгри

_Множество невидимых рук тянулось к нему, намереваясь утащить за собой в темноту. В усеянной росой траве не за что было зацепиться, и Кирк хватал всё, что попадало под руки, каблуки ботинок глубоко зарывались в мягкую землю, но всё было бесполезно: его волокли глубже в лес. Кирк видел лишь неясные силуэты своих похитителей, но их хватка была крепкой и уверенной._

_Кирк не помнил, как оказался здесь. Была ночь, и в небе ярко светила полная луна. Но густой подлесок и стелящийся по земле тяжёлый туман приглушали свет. Огромные деревья нависали над ним но, словно в насмешку над его отчаянными попытками вырваться, удерживали извилистые ветви вне его досягаемости._

_Его приволокли на открытую поляну, где земля тут же начала ходить ходуном, и всё же его похитители без видимых усилий тащили его вперёд. Кирк бросил оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы освободиться из кокона призрачных конечностей, которые оплетали его руки и ноги. Но когда земля перед ним разверзлась, словно воронка, и его потащили вниз, всё его тело сковал страх. Чернота, темнее, чем ночь, накрыла его. Было что-то там, в глубине, ждущее его, что-то живое. Кирк закричал._

‒ Джим! ДЖИМ!

Кто-то с силой схватил его за руки. Кирк попытался лягнуть нападавшего, но в ответ тот навалился на него всем своим весом. 

‒ Пусти меня! ‒ истошно завопил Кирк с прорезающимися в голосе истерическими нотками.

‒ Джим, проснись!

Наконец взволнованный голос его возлюбленного пробился сквозь пелену кошмара, и Кирк распахнул глаза. Даже в сумерках комнаты он смог различить лицо нависшего над ним Спока, тени делали морщинки на его встревоженном лице глубже и резче. С облегчённым вздохом Кирк обнял вулканца за талию и прижал к себе. Он был в постели, в доме, в котором вырос. В безопасности.

‒ Ты в порядке? ‒ спросил Спок, мягко отстранившись от Кирка. Он зарылся пальцами в его волосы и начал нежно массировать ему голову успокаивающими движениями.

Кирк молча кивнул. Его сердце всё ещё глухо билось в груди от пережитого ужаса, начинающего постепенно утихать. Наконец он слегка отстранил от себя Спока и рвано выдохнул, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

‒ Я в порядке. Это был всего лишь сон.

‒ Не думаю, что когда-либо видел тебя в таком состоянии, ‒ заметил Спок, продолжая гладить его по голове.

Кирк нервно рассмеялся. 

‒ Никогда ещё не видел такой жуткий кошмар. Он казался таким _реальным_.

Спок приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на Кирка. 

‒ Можешь рассказать мне, о чём был сон, который так сильно тебя напугал?

Кирк нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить кошмар, но чем сильнее он старался, тем быстрее события сна ускользали от него, пока не остался один лишь ужас, потрясший его до глубины души. Кирк не знал, что беспокоило его больше: тот факт, что он был настолько напуган, или неспособность вспомнить причину страха. Как вообще он так легко смог забыть то, от чего у него до сих пор тряслись руки? Наконец он покачал головой. 

‒ Я не помню. Странно, не правда ли?

‒ Мне говорили, что такова природа снов ‒ блёкнуть с наступлением дня.

Кирк глянул в открытое окно. Рассвет ещё не наступил, и тяжёлые облака вместе с монотонно идущим дождём только усиливали его дурное предчувствие. 

‒ Ещё темно.

‒ Это ненадолго. Светать начнет через семь целых две десятых минуты. Хочешь встать?

‒ Нет. ‒ Кирк скривил губы в улыбке, но его глаза остались серьёзными. ‒ Я бы хотел сегодня поспать подольше. Для путешествия всё готово, так что у нас уйма времени.

Его двоюродный брат приедет не раньше часа дня, чтобы подбросить их до транспортной станции. Оттуда они на месяц отправятся в отпуск в Шотландию перед тем, как заняться ремонтом Энтерпрайз.

Минуту Спок смотрел на него. Наконец, словно убедившись в добром здравии своего любовника, он лёг и притянул Кирка к себе, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Сильные руки вулканца словно защитным коконом обхватили его. 

‒ Спи крепко, т’хи’ла, ‒ прошептал Спок, водя носом по задней части его шеи, и положил голову на подушку.

Кирк прислушивался к ровному дыханию засыпающего Спока. За окном небо скрылось во мраке, дождь усилился, а зловещее приближение грозового фронта поглотило рассвет. Кирк заворожено наблюдал за тем, как от грозы колышутся занавески, и казалось, что лёгкая ткань исполняла дьявольский танец в сверхъестественном сумеречном свете. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он закрыл глаза.

¤¤¤¤

Кирк проснулся разбитым и в плохом настроении. Старомодные часы на ночном столике показывали четверть десятого. Доносящиеся с первого этажа звуки говорили о том, что Спок проснулся, а значит, приготовленный завтрак, скорее всего, уже находился в подогревателе.

Не сказать чтобы Кирк был голоден. Он всё ещё не мог вспомнить, о чём был кошмар, но, чёрт возьми, ужас, который он испытал, и вся его реакция на этот сон ‒ совсем другое дело. Кирк чувствовал себя дураком. Поразительно, как эффективно это убивает аппетит.

Он никогда не рассказывал Споку о своих кошмарах. Чёрт, да он всегда считал их в порядке вещей. Столько людей погибли под его командованием. Стоило ли удивляться тому, что их души продолжали преследовать его во сне? И всё же ни один кошмар не заставлял его трепетать от страха и бояться засыпать.

А он боялся. Вот только знать бы, чего именно. Мысленно встряхнувшись, Кирк отбросил покрывало и сел. Подхватив халат, лежавший у изножья кровати, он направился в ванную. Кирк не собирался больше тратить время, беспокоясь о пережитом ночью ужасе.

Теперь, когда он встал с постели и бодрствовал, к нему вернулось радостное волнение по поводу поездки. Приняв душ, Кирк надел одежду, которую приготовил с вечера, упаковал оставшиеся личные вещи и с сумкой в руке направился вниз.

Остальной багаж был уже аккуратно сложен рядом с входной дверью. Спока видно не было, поэтому Кирк поставил сумку к остальным вещам и последовал за ароматом кофе на кухню. Там он и обнаружил вулканца, читающего утреннюю газету и доедающего кусочек тоста.

‒ Это так старомодно, да? ‒ Кирк налил себе чашку кофе и присоединился к Споку за столом. Он оглядел тарелку с выпечкой, прежде чем выбрал, наконец, сладкую булочку с изюмом.

Спок встряхнул газету, аккуратно сложил её и положил на стол и только после этого ответил. 

‒ Старомодно?

‒ Ну, знаешь, настоящая бумага. ‒ Кирк кивнул на газету.

‒ В ней действительно есть свой шарм, хотя я не понимаю, почему информацию просто нельзя отправить через коммуникатор.

‒ Можно, конечно. Но Риверсайд всегда старался сохранить очарование маленького городка. ‒ Кирк улыбнулся. ‒ С ярмарками и прочим.

Спок не улыбнулся, но Кирк всё равно почувствовал теплоту, которую ощущал каждый раз, когда Спок смотрел на него _таким взглядом_.

‒ Перестань. Нас ждет транспортатор.

Ответом ему послужила вздёрнутая бровь.

‒ Я не был осведомлён, что делаю что-то.

‒ Угу. ‒ Кирк откусил от булочки и хлебнул кофе. ‒ Брайан звонил?

‒ Ещё нет. Но он должен приехать только через двадцать семь минут.

‒ Я надеялся, он приедет пораньше. Хотел показать ему, что нужно починить в амбаре.

‒ А это нельзя обсудить по дороге на станцию?

Кирк только пожал плечами. Брайан обещал приехать к часу дня, но его двоюродный брат не был таким же надёжным, как когда-то…или таким же общительным. Разбитое сердце творило с людьми и не такое.

А ведь им обоим судьба преподнесла подарок прошлым летом. Неожиданно мужчина, которого желал Кирк, стал принадлежать ему. А мужчина, которого его двоюродный брат без лишних церемоний прогнал, любезно принял его обратно.

Тогда они со Споком вернулись на корабль только после того, как провели два дня на ферме, занимаясь самым энергичным и удовлетворяющим сексом, который Кирк мог вообразить. До начала пятилетней миссии оставалось чуть более трёх месяцев, у них было много дел, и дни проносились с немыслимой скоростью.

Но у него был Спок, в его жизни, в его постели. И Кирк никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее. Они по-прежнему были лучшей командой во флоте. В этом плане ничего не изменилось. И при этом изменилось _всё_. Каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение теперь обрело иное значение, и Кирк радовался этому. Ему открылась сторона Спока, о которой и не подозревал. Оказавшись самоуверенным и иногда игривым любовником, вулканец быстро развеял все страхи Кирка, что для него их отношения не были такими же важными или всепоглощающими, как для самого Кирка.

Неудивительно, что он не заметил, как пролетело время, миссия кончилась, и они снова оказались на Земле.

Брайан и его любовник, Тед, встретили их на ферме, чтобы вручить ключи. Брайан ввёл Кирка в курс дела о том, что происходило здесь последние пятнадцать недель. Когда они все вместе сидели за кухонным столом, Кирк, Брайан и Тед пили пиво, а Спок пил чай, Кирк подумал, что готов биться об заклад: эти двое так же счастливы, как они со Споком.

Рождество было особенно волшебным. Большую часть времени они провели в Сан-Франциско: миссия закончилась всего пару недель назад, и им обоим приходилось участвовать в совещаниях по поводу завершения миссии. Однако всё же они сумели вырваться, чтобы провести выходные на ферме.

Так продолжалось несколько месяцев. Зима медленно сдавала позиции, и замечая в своём кузене некоторую нервозность, Кирк всё списывал на то, что Брайан вынужден быть в трёх местах одновременно. Он управлял фермой, помогал Теду с бистро, которое тот открыл в городе, и наблюдал за строительством их общего дома по соседству с домом Кирка.

Затем где-то в середине марта всё изменилось.

Брайан стал вспыльчивым; даже мелочь выводила его из себя, после чего мрачное настроение могло длиться несколько дней. Тед старался изо всех сил, Кирк это видел, но казалось, ничто больше не радовало его кузена.

Наконец, ситуация достигла апогея. Тед ушёл две недели назад.

Построенный наполовину дом стоял заброшенным с того дня, как Брайан наконец умудрился довести своего партнёра до ручки.

‒ Ты в порядке? Джим?

Кирк резко вскинул голову, вынырнув из воспоминаний, и виновато улыбнулся. 

‒ Ты что-то спросил?

‒ Я спросил, всё ли в порядке. Ты кажешься рассеянным. Тебя всё ещё тревожит сон?

Кирк отрицательно махнул рукой. 

‒ Я беспокоюсь о Брайане. Спок, мне кажется, я больше не знаю его.

Спок задумчиво наклонил голову набок. И когда Кирк подумал, что он собирается что-то сказать, тот нерешительно замялся.

‒ Что? ‒ нетерпеливо спросил Кирк.

‒ Джим, а хорошо ли ты знал двоюродного брата, после того, как он вырос?

Кирк смерил его взглядом. 

‒ Спок, меня, может, и не было рядом с ним долгое время, но изменения в нём за последние несколько недель граничат с невменяемостью.

‒ Мы могли бы остаться.

‒ Ни за что на свете. ‒ Кирк поднялся, заодно забирая с собой чашку и тарелку с булочками. ‒ Я потратил слишком много сил, чтобы уговорить тебя на эту поездку. Кроме того, я много лет не видел кузину Джессику.

‒ Кузину?

‒ Хорошо, троюродную сестру. Наши деды были братьями.

‒ Ясно. Ты редко говорил о ней. Вы были близки?

‒ В детстве. Мои родители каждую весну отправляли меня и Сэма туда на пару недель, затем родители Джессики отправляли её с братом Трентом сюда в начале августа, до того, как нам всем нужно было возвращаться в школу.

‒ Её братом, который недавно скончался?

Кирк кивнул. 

‒ Ещё одна причина, по которой нам нужно ехать. Я говорил с ней по комму сразу после того, как это случилось, но личного присутствия такое общение заменить не может. Мне в самом деле нужно побыть с ней немного. И может, у нас даже останется время посмотреть достопримечательности. 

‒ Я не знал, что тебя интересует в Шотландии что-то ещё. У меня создалось впечатление, что большую часть времени мы проведём в Аберфойле.

‒ Ну, так и будет. В конце концов, именно оттуда произошли Кирки. ‒ Он забрал чашку и блюдце Спока и начал их мыть. ‒ Но у нас будет немного времени погулять по окрестностям.

‒ Аберфойл, должно быть, очень маленький город, если мы должны ехать через Стерлинг.

‒ Да, меньше, чем Риверсайд, если ты можешь в это поверить. Стерлинг просто ближайшая транспортная станция. Аберфойл находится примерно в двадцати милях к западу.

¤¤¤¤

Брайан потёр висок, пытаясь удержать машину на дороге. Он чувствовал вялость после тяжёлой ночи и уже опаздывал. Джим будет очень зол.

Брайан думал, что поставил прошлым вечером будильник. А может нет. Он настолько привык, что его будили сны, что дошёл до той стадии, когда стал считать будильник излишним. Прошлым вечером, после того, как он убрал огарок свечи и спрятал алтарную скатерть, он не думал ни о чём, кроме возможности наконец выспаться. И как всегда Брайану повезло как утопленнику: это был именно тот день, когда ему нужно было встать пораньше, а он проспал как убитый почти до полудня.

И всё же он был счастлив, впервые за долгое время. Даже мысль о гневе Джима не могла приглушить его радость. Страх едва не свёл его с ума, когда в ночь весеннего равноденствия начались сны. В Альбан Эйлер* устанавливается баланс не просто между тьмой и светом, но также между мирами: это время высокого магического потенциала. Сны тоже намекали на баланс, судя по тому немногому, что он помнил. От абсолютного отчаянья Брайан исполнил очищающий ритуал, хотя надежда, что он поможет, была мала. Но всё сработало, и Брайан надеялся, что ночные видения полностью его покинули. 

Глянув на хронометр на приборной панели, Брайан слегка увеличил скорость. Десять минут первого. Других машин не было видно. Никто не использовал эту дорогу, за исключением тех, кто ехал на ферму Кирка или обратно. Поэтому, увеличив скорость, Брайан ещё мог добраться до места вовремя.

Пару минут спустя он летел по дороге, которая змеилась вдоль реки. Слева остался почти законченный дом, который он хотел разделить со своим любовником, покинутый и пустой. Там осталось доделать совсем немного. Возможно, если он останется на ферме весь следующий месяц, будет время закончить работу. Его жизнь не должна закончиться только потому, что Тед снова ушёл от него.

Это была приятная мысль, первая за много месяцев. Он улыбнулся про себя, смакуя ощущение счастья. Брайан сделал последний поворот и, несмотря на то, что Джим ждал его у крыльца, а его вулканский партнёр терпеливо стоял рядом с ним, ничто не могло испортить настроения Брайана. Он завёл автомобиль в тенистую зону перед домом и остановил двигатель.

‒ Готовы ехать? ‒ крикнул Брайан, открыв дверь и вылезая из машины.

‒ Я уже начал волноваться, ‒ сказал Кирк и поспешил к нему с чемоданами в обеих руках.

Брайан открыл багажник и помог ему уложить вещи. 

‒ У нас ещё уйма времени. На дорогах почти нет пробок, нам с запасом хватит времени на то, чтобы доехать до Де-Мойна. Дай я возьму, Спок, ‒ добавил он, перехватывая самый большой чемодан у вулканца.

‒ Я оставил дом открытым. Ты ведь планируешь остаться здесь, верно? ‒ спросил Кирк.

‒ Так будет разумнее всего, ‒ ответил Брайан и захлопнул багажник.

После того, как Кирк проверил всё напоследок и сбегал ещё раз в дом за забытым на спинке дивана пиджаком, троица загрузилась в автомобиль: Спок на заднее сидение, Кирк на переднее.

‒ Все расселись? ‒ Получив кивок от Кирка, Брайан завёл двигатель и, неторопливо развернувшись, выехал на дорогу.

¤¤¤¤

Это был прекрасный день. Шторм, бушевавший большую часть ночи, наконец, утих, и небо прояснилось. Кирк нажал на кнопку стеклоподъёмника, опуская окно и позволяя прохладному воздуху проникнуть в машину, и откинулся на спинку, наслаждаясь поездкой.

В маленькой машине было тихо, гул двигателя лишь добавлял атмосфере умиротворённости. Кирк украдкой бросил взгляд на кузена. Казалось, настроение Брайана значительно улучшилось впервые за долгое время. Возможно, он начал приходить в себя после разрыва с Тедом. 

‒ Я оставил распечатки изменений, которые хотел бы сделать в амбаре. Просто отдай их Генри, он знает, что делать.

‒ Я собираюсь попросить его помочь и мне и с моим домом. Самое время закончить его, согласен? ‒ Брайан бросил на него взгляд и осторожно улыбнулся.

‒ Здорово, Брайан. И прости мою прямоту, но с чего такие перемены?

‒ Не знаю. Полагаю, я просто устал чувствовать себя плохо. В конце концов, я не первый человек, которого бросили. Мне нужно просто смириться с этим и продолжать жить дальше.

‒ Ты выглядишь хорошо отдохнувшим.

Брайан просиял.

‒ Так и есть. В первый раз за долгое время.

Над головой словно сгустились тучи, и Кирк ощутил озноб. 

‒ Хотел бы я сказать тоже самое.

‒ Ты плохо спал?

Кирк замялся.

‒ Большую часть ночи нормально. Но незадолго до рассвета я проснулся и весь измучился, пытаясь снова заснуть. ‒ Он глянул через плечо на Спока, который напряжённо смотрел на него.

‒ Почему?

‒ У него был чрезвычайно тревожный сон, ‒ заметил вскользь Спок.

‒ Он был не настолько плохим.

Спок смерил его взглядом.

‒ Ну, не совсем.

‒ О чём был сон? ‒ спросил Брайан.

Кирк снова повернулся к двоюродному брату. 

‒ Самое забавное, что хоть убей, но я не помню.

‒ Ты уверен? ‒ Брайан был удивительно настойчив. ‒ Попробуй вспомнить.

‒ А что? В чём дело? Это был всего лишь сон.

Брайан вцепился руками в управляющие рычаги машины. 

‒ Просто…иногда сны действительно что-то значат.

‒ Например?

‒ Не знаю, ‒ увильнул от ответа Брайан. ‒ Просто сны, а особенно кошмары, могут быть предвестником чего-то.

Кирк был поражён. 

‒ Брайан, тебе уже давно пора перестать верить во все эти сказки, которые рассказывал тебе отец. На дворе двадцать третий век, а не тринадцатый.

‒ Это не сказки.

‒ Так ты серьезно! Ради всего святого, это был просто сон, обычный заурядный сон.

‒ Это был больше, чем сон, Джим. ‒ Спок наклонился вперёд. ‒ И большинство мифов основываются на реальности.

‒ Только ты не начинай тоже. ‒ Кирк сердито уставился на него. ‒ К Брайану я хотя бы привык: он верит во всю эту чушь с тех пор, как мы были детьми. Но не думаю, что смогу справиться с вулканцем, который верит в привидений, гоблинов и во всякие ночные страшилки. ‒ Он поднял руки в мольбе. ‒ А сейчас, вы оба, оставьте уже эту тему?

Спок слегка поднял бровь и снова откинулся на спинку кресла.

‒ Брайан?

Брайан сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. 

‒ Ладно, Джим. Полагаю, это мог быть просто сон.

‒ Спасибо, ‒ Кирк покачал головой. Не удивительно, что Брайан никогда не желал покидать Землю: кому нужны загадки космоса, когда ты можешь выдумать собственные?

¤¤¤¤

В транспортном терминале Стерлинга было не особенно оживлённо. Старое здание видало лучшие времена, когда служило в качестве железнодорожной станции. Но оно работало в установленном порядке, и первое, что заметил Кирк, когда они материализовались на одной из крупных платформ, было отсутствие бурного движения, характерного для станции Де-Мойн. В здании царила тихая безмятежность, едва затронутая реалиями двадцать третьего века.

Дёрнув Спока за локоть, Кирк кивнул в сторону указателя выдачи багажа. 

‒ Полагаю, нам туда.

И они направились по стрелке. Кирк на ходу рассматривал окрестности, он был просто очарован шармом этого старинного места, Спок шёл немного позади. На конвейере было мало вещей, и они без труда нашли свои сумки. Кирк бегло осмотрел багаж, так как в прошлом уже сталкивался с проблемами из-за изношенной транспортной ленты, и десять минут спустя они покинули здание. Солнце уже успело скрыться за горизонтом, и ориентироваться на местности им со Споком пришлось в сгущающихся сумерках.

‒ Отель там, ‒ Кирк указал на запад. Ещё было достаточно светло, чтобы различить силуэты нескольких зданий, возвышающихся на холме.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/30285682894/in/dateposted-public/)

Замок Стерлинг. Фото из [интернета](http://www.instirling.com/sight/castle.htm)  


‒ Мы остановимся там? ‒ вскинул брови Спок.

‒ В маленьком здании слева. Остальное это Замок Стерлинг, и я не думаю, что они разрешат нам провести там ночь.

‒ Отсюда он чем-то напоминает мне крепость в Органии.

Кирк ещё раз вгляделся в группу зданий. 

‒ Действительно, похоже. Должно быть, он весьма внушительно смотрится с другой стороны.

‒ Весьма печально, что мы должны уехать рано утром.

‒ Я думаю, мы можем потратить немного времени и осмотреться? Хотя раз уж мы заговорили о раннем утре, пожалуй, нам стоит поспешить.

‒ Дорога идёт в гору. Возможно, нам стоит воспользоваться общественным транспортом, ‒ осторожно предположил Спок.

Кирк посмотрел на изгибы ландшафта. Сотрудница отеля, с которой он говорил, сказала ему, что дорога от станции занимает двадцать минут. Если она могла преодолеть такой путь, то они тоже смогут.

Оставив без внимания тот факт, что у каждого из них было по два весьма крупных чемодана, Кирк поднял свой багаж и указал на отель кивком головы. 

‒ Пошли, Спок, уже темнеет.

¤¤¤¤

Кирк подошел ко входу в отель и поставил багаж на землю. Он встряхнул занемевшими руками и окинул взглядом массивное и несколько мрачноватое здание.

‒ Что-то не так?

Кирк бросил на Спока неодобрительный взгляд. 

‒ Мог бы спросить меня об этом прежде, чем мы доплелись досюда.

‒ Кажется, у тебя всё было под контролем. ‒ Спок поднял бровь. ‒ Я решил, что ты попросил бы о помощи, если бы она тебе понадобилась.

‒ Пошли, ‒ Кирк снова поднял сумки. ‒ Я позволю тебе открыть мне дверь.

Спок зажал подмышкой один из чемоданов, освобождая руку. Он обошёл Кирка и распахнул деревянные двери. 

‒ После тебя.

Изнутри отель выглядел более гостеприимно. Роскошное тёмное дерево и каменные стены смягчала плюшевая мебель с декоративными подушками, которые добавляли обстановке яркие всполохи цвета. Кирк одобрительно кивнул и направился к рецепции. За внушительной стойкой, облокотившись на столешницу, стояла столь же внушительная женщина. Она была высокой, но хорошо сложенной, а её глаза мерцали весельем.

‒ Чем могу помочь, джентльмены?

‒ Мы забронировали комнату. На имя Джеймса Ти Кирка.

‒ Дайте-ка посмотреть, сегодня двенадцатое мая…. ‒ Женщина распахнула большой замусоленный фолиант, который занимал половину столешницы. Наконец она нашла его имя. ‒ Да, вижу. Комната 204. ‒ Она подняла голову и одарила их обоих быстрым взглядом. ‒ Всего одна комната?

Спок подошёл ближе. 

‒ Нам требуется только одна комната, ‒ коротко подтвердил он.

Губы женщины скривились, однако она перевернула книгу, чтобы они расписались. 

‒ Вы останетесь только на одну ночь?

‒ Да, утром мы уезжаем в Аберфойл.

‒ А, приехали посмотреть на священное место, не так ли?

‒ Прошу прощения?

Женщина удивлённо посмотрела на него. 

‒ Вы не знаете о Кургане Фей? Это же одна из самых знаменитых достопримечательностей Аберфойла. Считается священной обителью фей.

‒ Ах, нет. Мы едем навестить родных. ‒ Кирк взял предложенное перо и начал записывать своё имя в список. ‒ Кроме того, разве вы ещё не вышли из того возраста, чтобы верить в фей, мисс, эээ, мисс….

‒ Питерсон. Но можете называть меня Элис. Вы сказали, Кирк? ‒ Она прищурилась. ‒ Знакомая фамилия. Ох, вам обоим нужно расписаться, ‒ добавила она, когда Кирк попытался вернуть ручку.

Кирк передал ручку Споку и отошёл в сторону. 

‒ Страшно старомодный способ ведения дел. ‒ Он кивнул на книгу.

Женщина пожала плечами. 

‒ Возможно. Но так всё работало сотни лет. Какой смысл что-то менять. ‒ Элис открыла ящик и вытащила два старинных на вид ключа. Она протянула по одному каждому из них и забрала ручку у Спока. ‒ Вот, держите. Теперь я покажу вам вашу комнату. ‒ Обойдя стойку, женщина двинулась к лестнице, располагавшейся в самом дальнем конце комнаты.

Кирк удивлённо посмотрел на неё. 

‒ А здесь разве нет турболифта?

Женщина остановилась, поставив ногу на первую ступеньку, и рассмеялась. Её смех был одновременно печальным и озорным. 

‒ Боюсь, что нет. Не волнуйтесь, Джеймс Ти Кирк, нужно преодолеть только два пролёта. ‒ Она начала подниматься по лестнице. ‒ Идёте, джентльмены?

Кирк обменялся взглядами со Споком, а затем, подняв свой багаж, они оба последовали за хозяйкой.

_____________________________________________  
* Альбан Эйлер – друидский фестиваль, который проходит 22–23 марта и переводится, как Свет Земли.

¤¤¤¤

Кирк резко открыл глаза, невидяще уставившись в темноту, почти такую же глубокую, как та, из которой он только что вырвался. Он утёр пот со лба и перевернулся на спину. Спок мирно спал рядом с ним. Значит, дрался Кирк только во сне.

Кирк медленно попытался сесть: руки тряслись так сильно, что едва справлялись с его весом. Приняв наконец сидячее положение, он опустил ноги на пол. Кирк рассеянно потёр грудь, пытаясь замедлить колотящееся сердце, и почти сразу же в ужасе отдёрнул руку, почувствовав под пальцами скользкий слой пота.

Судорожно вздохнув, Кирк поднялся с кровати. Он подобрал халат, но не стал набрасывать его на себя. Ночной воздух был прохладным, но сейчас ему нужно было смыть зловоние страха. Он проковылял в маленькую ванную.

Кирк дождался, когда закроется дверь в комнату, после чего включил свет и быстро заморгал, привыкая к неожиданно яркому освещению. Когда цветные круги исчезли, Кирк посмотрел на собственное отражение в зеркале. Белая как мел кожа, глубокие морщины в уголках губ. Но не это привлекло его внимание.

Кирк никогда не был человеком ложной бравады; только дурак ничего не боится. Но сейчас едва сдерживаемый ужас таился в глубинах его глаз, отчего он невольно наклонился и приблизил лицо к зеркалу.

С ним такого никогда раньше не случалось. Зрачки были расширены от шока, отчего глаза казались совершенно чёрными, даже узкого ободка орехового цвета не было видно; они могли бы быть двумя чернильными порталами в ад. И всё же в этой черноте была притягательность, и Кирк стиснул зубы, чтобы челюсть перестала дрожать, когда он приблизился к искажённому изображению.

Он дотронулся до стекла, и на мгновение мир перевернулся. Кирк увидел не своё отражение, а призрачный абрис чего-то, надвигающегося на него. Оно загородило собой свет, и комната неожиданно потемнела, как в его сне. Кирк почти закричал, когда что-то схватило его руки и попыталось затянуть в мерцающую поверхность зеркала.

‒ Джим? Ты там?

Кирк, наверно, отключился, потому что очнулся на полу, голый и дрожащий. Скомканный халат валялся под ним, и, должно быть, именно он смягчил падение. Кирк попытался заговорить, но ничего не вышло. Со второй попытки он сумел прокаркать ответ. 

‒ Я… я буду через минуту, Спок.

‒ Ты в порядке?

Кирк с трудом поднялся на ноги. Всё это время он опирался на дверь, надёжно блокируя проход. Не удивительно, что Спок всё ещё был с другой стороны. Наконец Кирк открыл дверь. 

‒ Я собираюсь принять душ.

Спок посмотрел на Кирка так, будто тот сошёл с ума. Возможно, так и было.

‒ Что-то случилось.

Кирк пожал плечами. 

‒ Ещё один ночной кошмар, вот и всё.

‒ До рассвета несколько часов, почему ты хочешь принять душ сейчас? ‒ Спок прищурился. ‒ Не важно. Я составлю тебе компанию.

Он вошёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Взяв Кирка за руку, он осторожно отвёл его в душевую кабинку и включил воду.

‒ Ты промокнешь, ‒ заявил Кирк.

‒ Всё в порядке, т’хи’ла. Я не растаю.

Кирк улыбнулся и почувствовал, как последние следы страха покидают его тело. Это был всего лишь сон, ведь так? Он, возможно, всё ещё спал, когда зашёл в ванную. Ходил во сне. Да, звучало правдоподобно.

Кирк позволил Споку протереть себя влажной тканью, а после вытереть насухо полотенцем. Он больше не боялся, но всё ещё чувствовал себя опустошённым, не совсем собой.

Только когда Спок отвёл его в постель, окружив теплом и надёжностью, Кирк, наконец, почувствовал, что мир возвращается обратно на круги своя. Он поддался сонливости и снов больше не видел.

¤¤¤¤

Они шли по открытой местности, окружающей замок. Огромный сад остался по левую руку, однако всё тускнело в сравнении с величественным зданием, построенным из камней вулканического происхождения, за которое каждый раз цеплялся взгляд.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/30619066020/in/dateposted-public/)

Замок Стерлинг. Фото из [интернета](http://smallbay.ru/architec041.html)  


День выдался холодным. С севера дул резкий ветер, от которого у Кирка слезились глаза. Но он ещё не был готов повернуть назад. Вместо этого он обхватил рукой талию Спока и повёл его дальше.

Спок молчал. Кирк знал, что вулканец дорого бы отдал, чтобы узнать, почему Кирку взбрело в голову принять душ в середине ночи. Прошлой ночью он не стал спрашивать, больше озабоченный тем, чтобы успокоить Кирка и отвести его обратно в кровать. Но он будет терзаться из-за произошедшего, пока Кирк, наконец, сам ему обо всём не расскажет.

Вот только проблема была в том, что он сам не знал, почему делал то, что делал. Кирк помнил, как проснулся, перепуганный до чёртиков. Но не мог вспомнить, чем именно. Он напряжённо повёл плечами: лучше просто забыть. Спок просто должен понять, что не всему есть объяснение.

‒ Восхитительное место, не правда ли?

Спок посмотрел на него, а затем на громаду замка. 

‒ Весьма, хотя тяжело представить, каково это ‒ жить в таком строении.

Кирк улыбнулся. 

‒ И это говорит тот, чей семейный дом ‒ практически крепость.

‒ Это не так. Толстые стены вулканского дома призваны защитить жителей от солнечных лучей. Камень удерживает тепло и поддерживает нормальную температуру на уровне приемлемых сорока градусов по Цельсию. Тогда как это здание, ‒ он мотнул головой в сторону замка, ‒ судя по всему достаточно холодное.

‒ Возможно. И всё же у этого места, ‒ Кирк повёл свободной рукой перед собой, чтобы охватить окружающие замок земли, ‒ есть обаяние, которое я не могу объяснить. Оно ощущается…знакомым.

‒ Твоя семья родом из этих мест. Я не могу принять идею наследственной памяти, но, возможно, люди действительно обладают коллективным бессознательным, схожим по природе с тем, как вулканцы знают друг о друге на телепатическом уровне. Если так оно и есть, возможно, поэтому тебе кажется знакомым это место.

Кирк бросил на Спока скептический взгляд. 

‒ Значит, ты говоришь, что я улавливаю сейчас то, что видели и чувствовали мои предки.

‒ Не совсем, ‒ пошел на попятную Спок. ‒ Я скорее имею в виду память в виде собирательного образа унаследованных генетических воспоминаний об опыте предков индивидуума.

‒ Я почти понял, что ты только что сказал, ‒ Кирк рассмеялся. ‒ Ладно, нам наверно лучше вернуться. Я обещал кузине, что мы приедем к обеду, а уже почти одиннадцать.

Они повернулись кругом и тем же путем вернулись к отелю. Арендованный аэрокар уже дожидался их, а чемоданы были упакованы в довольно вместительном багажнике. Кирк забрался на водительское кресло, дожидаясь, пока Спок сядет рядом и пристегнётся.

‒ Ты готов?

Спок ещё раз посмотрел на карту. 

‒ Я готов.

‒ Тогда поехали. ‒ Кирк завёл машину и поехал прочь от отеля.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Боже, как тут красиво, ‒ восхищался Кирк, пытаясь одновременно вести машину и разглядывать окрестности.

Спок протянул руку и перехватил рычаг управления. 

‒ Прошу, Джим, я не желаю погибнуть в дорожной аварии.

‒ Эй, ну я же вернул нас с миссии целыми и невредимыми, ведь так?

‒ Моя вера в твои способности управлять космическим кораблем исключительно высока. Но вождение автомобиля ‒ совсем другое дело.

‒ Ой, как с тобой скучно, ‒ Кирк подмигнул. ‒ Просто поддержи меня, малыш.

Спок проигнорировал его комментарий и указал на второстепенное шоссе, показавшееся справа. 

‒ Ты должен выехать на эту дорогу, а затем круто повернуть налево.

Они доехали до колоритного маленького городка Аберфойл меньше чем за тридцать минут и быстро проехали его почти насквозь. Кирк даже начал думать, что они пропустили нужный дом. На повороте он притормозил, а затем свернул налево и остановил машину. Он выглянул в окно на большой викторианский дом, располагающийся через дорогу.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/30285986104/in/dateposted-public/)

Город Аберфойл. Фото дома взято из [интернета](https://www.tripadvisor.co.uk/Hotel_Review-g186579-d253728-Reviews-Creag_Ard_House-Aberfoyle_Loch_Lomond_and_The_Trossachs_National_Park_Scotland.html)  


‒ Ты уверен?

‒ Вполне. ‒ Спок укоряющее посмотрел на него.

Кирк улыбнулся и снова завёл двигатель. 

‒ Прошло так много времени. Наверно, поэтому я ничего тут не узнаю.

Дом выглядел смутно знакомым, но Кирк всё ещё не был уверен. Когда они подъехали ближе, он заметил, что на крыльце кто-то стоит. Это была высокая девушка. Она куталась в серую шаль, которая совсем не скрывала её довольно выпуклый живот.

Кирк проехал по извилистой подъездной дорожке и остановил аэрокар перед домом. Он открыл дверь и медленно вышел. Девушка улыбнулась и направилась к нему.

Вблизи Кирк не мог её не узнать. Она была высокой с самого детства, эти дюймы, которые она так ненавидела, теперь дарили ей почти королевскую осанку. Волосы были такими же: слегка светлее, чем его собственные, они небрежно обрамляли её лицо и смягчали волевой подбородок, который не давал ей выглядеть кукольно красивой. Но вот её глаза, такие голубые, что заставили бы васильки позавидовать, именно их он запомнил в ней сильнее всего, эти глаза радостно блестели, когда она кинулась обнимать его.

‒ Джим! Сколько лет прошло! ‒ Девушка обняла его так крепко, как только позволяло её расширившееся тело.

Кирк обнял её в ответ, но ничего не сказал. Он не ожидал, что испытает такое потрясение, когда увидит её снова, слова просто застряли в горле. Наконец он отстранился и, после того как вдоволь нагляделся, повёл её к Споку.

‒ Джессика, я хочу, чтобы ты познакомилась со Споком. Спок, ‒ Кирк снова посмотрел на девушку и просиял. ‒ Джессика.

‒ Для меня это честь. ‒ Спок только кивнул, хотя лёгкая улыбка на его лице выдавала его удовольствие к очевидной радости Кирка.

‒ Я так счастлива, наконец, познакомиться с тобой, Спок. ‒ Джессика улыбнулась и крепче прижалась к Кирку. ‒ Джим так много писал о тебе.

‒ К сожалению я был не удостоен такой чести.

‒ Я не был уверен, осталась ли она такой же девчонкой, какой я её запомнил, ‒ ответил Кирк, не открывая взгляда от Джессики. ‒ Но ты всё та же, ведь так? Я это вижу.

Она рассмеялась глубоким грудным смехом, опустив взгляд на свой живот. 

‒ Но намного больше.

‒ Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

‒ Да знаю я тебя, ты ожидал увидеть ту безрассудную маленькую девчонку, которая повсюду следовала за тобой, Джорджем и Трентом, словно надоедливая заноса. 

Неожиданно Кирк посерьёзнел.

‒ Я сожалею насчет Трента.

Джессика на мгновение будто вся замкнулась в себе, но быстро оправилась и мягко вздохнула. 

‒ Он не хотел возвращаться. То, что он умер так далеко от дома ‒ ужаснее всего.

Кирк мысленно обругал себя, что поднял эту тему. Но он хотел, чтобы Джессика знала, что её брат не был забыт. После смерти Сэма никто не хотел о нём говорить, и это было хуже всего. Кирк бросил на Спока беспомощный взгляд.

Вулканец прочистил горло. 

‒ Трудно представить, как можно не захотеть возвращаться в такое место.

Джессика слегка вздрогнула, будто замерзла, но затем улыбнулась Споку. 

‒ Ему всегда тут нравилось. Только недавно… Но впрочем, довольно об этом. Пойдёмте в дом. Погода меняется.

Как по заказу, солнце скрылось за облаками, собирающимися на востоке. Было слегка за полдень, а на улице стемнело так, словно наступил вечер.

‒ Идём, ‒ она потянула Кирка за собой, кивнув Споку следовать за ними, ‒ нам не повредит хорошая чашечка чая. Стивен, мой муж, взял отпуск на следующую неделю, и до тех пор, пока он не вернётся домой, о вас буду заботиться я.

Они оставили багаж в машине, решив разобрать его позже. Старый дом манил, и Кирк неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что он будто ждал его возвращения.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Я и не знал, что здесь раньше был отель, ‒ удивлённо воскликнул Кирк и обменялся благодарным взглядом со Споком, севшим по его правую руку.

Они сидели за большим овальным обеденным столом, который был в доме дольше, чем семья Кирков. Массивный стол из гарнитура темного дерева доминировал в комнате, и единственной радостной ноткой был свет от канделябров, падающий на бледно-персиковые стены.

Джессика, сидевшая по левую руку Кирка, кивнула. 

‒ Это было больше ста пятидесяти лет назад. Раньше сюда приезжало много людей, но времена изменились, и постояльцев становилось все меньше и меньше, отели один за другим разорялись. По-видимому, наш пра-пра-прадед всегда любил это место, поэтому он выкупил его, когда отель обанкротился.

‒ И начал заполнять дом детьми, ‒ сказал Стивен, муж Джессики.

‒ Их было только семеро, ‒ возразила Джессика, игриво хлопнув по руке Стивена.

‒ Я удивился, когда ты показала нам практически номер люкс. ‒ Кирк обвёл взглядом комнату, будто охватывая весь дом. ‒ Это место кажется слишком большим для двоих.

Джессика погладила свой живот. 

‒ Троих. И кто знает, сколько ещё будет впереди.

‒ Мы, Оуэны, всегда славились своей плодовитостью.

Кирк внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, сидевшего во главе стола. Совсем не такого партнёра он ожидал для Джессики. Поджарый, высокий и долговязый мужчина с юмором ещё более сдержанным и саркастичным, чем у Спока. Он произнёс свою реплику серьезным тоном, но весёлый блеск в глазах говорил об обратном. 

‒ Твоя семья давно здесь живет? ‒ спросил Кирк.

‒ Почти так же давно, как твоя. Первый Оуэн осел здесь в начале восемнадцатого века.

‒ Брайан упоминал, что проследил корни семьи Кирк ещё на век дальше, ‒ ответил Кирк.

‒ Брайан?

Кирк повернулся к сестре. 

‒ Брайан Дуглас. Ты не помнишь его? У него есть два старших брата: Ричард и Эдвард.

Джессика задумчиво сморщила носик, будто помогая себе вспомнить. 

‒ Кажется, помню. Они жили рядом с тобой?

‒ Они жили в Детройте до смерти моего отца. Затем моя тётя Стелла перевезла их в Риверсайд, чтобы с мамой был кто-то рядом.

‒ Это так странно. Я должна бы помнить их гораздо лучше.

Кирк поломал над этим голову с минуту, а затем нахмурился. 

‒ Знаешь, сейчас, когда я думаю об этом, то понимаю, что тётя Стелла всегда находила повод не пускать его с братьями на улицу всякий раз, когда вы с Трентом гостили у нас. Я помню, что хотел собрать нас всех вместе, но, кажется, этого так и не произошло.

Джессика обдумала его слова. 

‒ Интересно, почему.

‒ Возможно, она слышала легенду и не хотела, чтобы она каким-либо образом коснулась её семьи, ‒ со смехом сказал Стивен.

‒ Легенду? ‒ Кирк посмотрел на Стивена, а затем снова на кузину.

‒ Это глупость, правда. ‒ Джессика сурово посмотрела на мужа. ‒ Ты не должен говорить такие вещи, даже в шутку.

‒ Что? ‒ Кирк ждал. ‒ Ой, да бросьте. Вы не можете сказать А и не сказать Б. Что за легенда?

Джессика раздражённо вздохнула. 

‒ Легенда гласит, что один из наших предков был похищен феями.

‒ Ты шутишь? ‒ Кирк обменялся взглядами со Споком и рассмеялся. Брови вулканца почти скрылись под челкой, настолько высоко он их вскинул. Но затем Кирк заметил выражение лица Джессики и посерьёзнел. ‒ Ты не шутишь!

Она покачала головой. 

‒ Нет, не шучу.

‒ И кто это был?

‒ Его звали Роберт Кирк*. Он был священником в старой церкви. Сейчас там одни руины.

‒ Почему люди думают, что его похитили, ‒ Спок замялся, ‒ феи?

‒ Не знаю. Как-то связано с книгой, которую он писал, ‒ уклончиво ответила Джессика. ‒ Это было много лет назад, и о нём лучше не вспоминать.

Стивен наклонился и взял жену за руку. 

‒ Это просто легенда, Джесси. Нет нужды расстраиваться по этому поводу.

Джессика моргнула и сделала глубокий вдох, после чего, наконец, изобразила нерешительную улыбку. 

‒ Я знаю, что это глупо, но эта тема всегда была для меня болезненной. Возможно, потому что Трента и меня часто дразнили из-за этого в детстве.

‒ Тогда давайте поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. ‒ Кирк отодвинул от себя тарелку и наклонился к столу. ‒ Позволь мне рассказать тебе кое-что ещё более странное.

Кирк превзошёл себя, развлекая кузину и её мужа историями об их со Споком совместных приключениях в космосе (которые, конечно, можно было рассказывать гражданским). Но позже, когда Джессика поцеловала его на ночь, он всё ещё видел тени в её глазах, вызванные упоминанием легенды.

_____________________________________________________________  
* Роберт Кирк (Robert Kirk) был священником, жившим в Аберфойле в 17 веке. Он изучал теологию в Сент-Андрусе и получил степень профессора в Эдинбурге. Кирк собрал все, какие только смог найти, рассказы и в 1691 году написал поразительный трактат под названием «Тайный союз эльфов, фавнов и фей» («The Secret Commonwealth»). Это была первая попытка систематического описания методов действия и организации странных существ, которые докучали шотландским фермерам. По легенде, чтобы отомстить за то, что Кирк выдал их тайны, феи похитили преподобного, а вместо него оставили куклу-болванку, которую и похоронили вместо него. Больше узнать о Роберте Кирке и его книге можно узнать [тут](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Kirk_\(folklorist\)), [тут](http://forum.elfheim.ru/index.php?topic=725.0) или [тут](http://philipcoppens.com/kirk_doon.html).

¤¤¤¤

‒ Джим?

Кирк повернулся к Споку. Тот приподнялся на локтях и смотрел на него со смесью тревоги и любопытства.

‒ Я не мог заснуть, ‒ признал Кирк. Вместо того, чтобы спать, он стоял у окна и глядел в сад, завороженный окутанной туманом изгородью, окружённой трибуной из деревьев по краям. За её пределами виднелся холм, нависающий над местностью.

Спок сел и упёрся руками в согнутые колени. 

‒ Не мог или не хотел?

‒ И что это должно значить?

‒ Ты видел сны последние две ночи. Можно предположить, что ты увидишь их и этой ночью. Даже если причиной тому будет то, что ты слишком много думаешь об этом.

‒ На самом деле я всё думаю о той истории, которую Джессика рассказала нам о Роберте Кирке. Мне показалось странным, что Брайан никогда не упоминал об этом, учитывая то, как сильно он этим увлекается. Такая легенда идеально бы вписалась в его видение мира. Праздник урожая, друиды и языческие ритуалы ‒ если кого-то украли феи, он бы не смог остаться в стороне.

‒ Возможно, поэтому он и не знает.

‒ Я не понимаю.

‒ Ты говорил, что его мать противодействовала любым контактам между её сыновьями и твоими кузенами. Возможно, она знала, какое впечатление окажет такая информация на её восприимчивое потомство.

Кирк задёрнул занавески и вернулся в кровать. Даже одетый в халат, он продрог от холодка, проникающего через оконные стекла. Раздевшись и скользнув под одеяло, он притянул Спока к себе, словно закутавшись в тепло вулканского тела. 

‒ Я больше не хочу обсуждать моих родственников.

Спок позволил себя поцеловать, как Кирк и ожидал. Эту уловку он уже использовал раньше, когда хотел отвлечь живой разум своего возлюбленного от какой-то темы. Учитывая, как Спока завораживала реакция собственного тела на ласку, Кирку всегда было достаточно легко переключить его внимание на себя.

Чем он и решил сейчас воспользоваться. Кирк перекатился на Спока, упёрся ногами по обе стороны его бёдер и начал тереться о его пах. Оба они уже были возбуждены. Нависнув над Споком, Кирк углубил поцелуй, одновременно медленно раскачиваясь на нём.

Руки Спока добрались до его задницы, и Кирк изогнулся, позволяя пальцам проникнуть внутрь. Он зарылся ладонями в волосы Спока, хватая так сильно, что любому другому это причинило бы боль. Густые чёрные пряди были якорем, за который можно было держаться, когда то, что началось как нежное скольжение тел, стало безумным ураганом.

Они яростно целовались, всё сильнее вжимаясь друг в друга. Кирк резко двинул языком, заставляя Спока открыть рот шире, они едва ли не пожирали друг друга.

Недостаток кислорода, наконец, заставил их разорвать поцелуй. Кирк откинул голову назад, судорожно глотая воздух, ни на минуту не прекращая яростные толчки. Спок сжал руками его бёдра, и Кирк знал, что позже он обнаружит синяки там, где вулканские пальцы впивались в его тело. Но было ещё кое-что, что Кирк особенно любил: сила Спока снова работала в тандеме с его силой, унося их обоих в стремлении к общей цели.

Наконец Кирк почувствовал стремительное движение оргазма по телу. Оно выжало из него яростный крик, пока его мир сжимался до очага пламени между ног. Кирк кончил несколькими неистовыми волнами, во время которых его член выплескивал липкое семя между их телами.

Спок продержался на несколько секунд дольше, ещё крепче прижимая к себе тяжело осевшего Кирка. Он зарылся лицом в шею возлюбленного, продолжая покачивать его тело на себе. Один раз, второй, затем Спок напрягся, и Кирк почувствовал, как горячая жидкость присоединяется к его собственной, и Спок застонал, достигнув вершины.

Кирк позволил Споку отстранить себя и шлёпнулся на спину, размякший как тесто. Он лениво наблюдал, как Спок, даже не накинув халат, идёт в ванную. Кирк услышал звук льющейся воды, а затем Спок неслышно подошёл к нему с влажной тканью в руке и очистил их обоих, прежде чем вернуться в постель. Он скрупулёзно расправил одеяла вокруг них, и только убедившись, что они оба хорошо укрыты, лёг. Затем он скользнул одной рукой под плечи Кирка, а другой обнял его за талию и притянул ближе к себе. 

‒ Теперь ты заснёшь.

‒ Это приказ? ‒ спросил Кирк, не особо волнуясь, так это или нет.

‒ Всего лишь предложение. Но я заметил, что ты склонен спать куда лучше после сексуальной активности.

‒ Это правда. ‒ И каким-то образом Кирк почувствовал, что было бы хорошо заснуть прямо сейчас. Он расслабился в руках Спока, благодарный за присутствие вулканца рядом и за его силу, щедро отданную без малейших просьб. Каким-то образом, Спок просто знал.

Но за секунду до того, как его одолел сон, Кирку пришло в голову, что занятие любовью могло быть вовсе не его идеей. Каким-то образом, Спок просто знал, что ему необходимо.

¤¤¤¤

Они уверенно шли вдоль узкой тропы, которая стала настоящей дорогой только после моста через реку Форт, а до этого представляла собой лишь заросшую колею. Если раньше люди и использовали этот путь, они давным-давно забросили его. Кирк отстранённо подумал, была ли эта прогулка такой хорошей идеей. Но зная, что лежит впереди, он не мог повернуть назад.

Буйная растительность замедляла их продвижение. Заросшие рытвины подстерегали неосторожных путников, а солнце впервые за три дня наконец освободилось от оков грозовых туч и на радостях нещадно палило. Поэтому они со Споком вздохнули с облегчением, зайдя под тень деревьев, которые постепенно захватывали заброшенную тропу. Природа отвоёвывала своё.

Шагая по каменистой дороге, Кирк думал о Джессике: почему она так не хотела рассказывать им о существовании дороги. Сначала он связал это с разговором, который произошел в день их приезда. Два раза речь заходила о деревне и её истории, и оба раза Джессика отреагировала чересчур нервно.

Отблески этой тревожности мелькали в её глазах все выходные, когда они со Стивеном показывали гостям округу и знакомили с друзьями и соседями. Один сосед даже вслух обратил на это внимание, но Кирк списал всё на недавнюю потерю брата. Но где-то внутри Кирк знал, что это не так, или, по крайней мере, не совсем так. Джессика пыталась притворяться, что всё в порядке, но временами он ловил на себе её задумчивый взгляд, и на её лице читалось тихое отчаянье.

Вчерашний день прошёл гораздо лучше. Они отравились обратно в Стерлинг, чтобы досконально изучить замок. И пока Кирк со Споком несколько часов лазали по огромной крепости, Джессика отдыхала в саду на скамейке, наблюдая за зелёной лужайкой. За это время она, казалась, стряхнула с себя всё то, что довлело над ней, пока по дороге обратно домой Спок не спросил, куда ведёт заросшая тропа, убегающая влево.

Но воочию видя сейчас, в каком состоянии находится дорога, Кирк решил, что нашёл ответ: деревня медленно умирала, и тропа была слишком болезненным напоминанием об этом.

‒ Кладбище должно быть совсем близко, ‒ заметил Спок.

Кирк вздрогнул. Они не проронили ни слова с тех пор, как зашли под укрытие деревьев, будто лес требовал к себе определённого уважения от путников. 

‒ Оно будет по левую руку. Джессика сказала, что остатки церкви всё ещё можно увидеть с дороги. Поэтому мы должны без проблем найти его.

Спок огляделся вокруг. 

‒ Я помню восхищение, которое ощутил от вида зелёных окрестностей, окружающих Сан-Франциско, когда я в первый раз посетил эту планету. Однако ничто не сравнится с этими местами.

‒ Да, мало что на Земле может сравниться с ними. ‒ Кирк отодвинул ветку с пути. ‒ Деревьям потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы заполонить здесь всё.

‒ Я так понимаю, раньше тут жило гораздо больше людей?

‒ Здесь всегда была лишь небольшая деревня. Не знаю, почему люди начали уходить. ‒ Кирк продолжал вертеть головой по сторонам в поисках церкви и, заметив, наконец, вожделенную цель, потрусил к ней. ‒ Я вижу её.

Им прошлось продираться через папоротники и низко висящие ветви. Деревья почти полностью заслоняли солнце, но Кирк упрямо шёл вперёд, всё время держа стену церкви в поле своего зрения, пока деревья не разошлись перед ними. Кирк ошеломлённо замер. Он словно вернулся назад во времени.

Кто-то, должно быть, ухаживал за этим местом. Граница пролеска доходила до самого края кладбища, а дальше её будто остановила чья-то невидимая рука. Некоторые из надгробий были покрыты мхом и лишайником, но на церкви не было ни следа растительности. Само здание было небольшим, да и крыша у него отсутствовала, и всё же это без сомнения была церковь, даже если сейчас она стояла на карауле лишь вокруг накренившихся надгробий, окружавших её.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/30884507076/in/dateposted-public/)

Кладбище Аберфойла. Фото из [интернета](http://philipcoppens.com/kirk_doon.html)  


Кирк свернул направо и вынужден был напомнить себе, что Спок не следует за ним попятам как при высадке на незнакомую планету. Вместо этого вулканец направился прямиком к церкви.

Весь следующий час каждый из них изучал кладбище. Время от времени Кирк пытался различить имена, выгравированные на надгробиях. Некоторые фамилии ещё выделялись на камне, но большинство имён стёрлось за прошедшие столетия. Одно Кирку стало ясно ‒ последние пятьсот лет здесь никого не хоронили.

‒ Джим, сюда.

Кирк оставил памятник, который до этого внимательно рассматривал, и пошёл к Споку. Тот стоял на одном колене перед весьма впечатляющим надгробным камнем*.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/30285687814/in/dateposted-public/)

Могила Роберта Кирка. Кладбище Аберфойла. Фото из [интернета](http://philipcoppens.com/kirk_doon.html)  


‒ Что такое?

Спок указал на выгравированное на камне имя. 

‒ Роберт Кирк.

Джим почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом. 

‒ Тот, кого похитили феи. Интересно, как объяснили факт наличия тела, которое можно было похоронить?

‒ Не знаю. ‒ Спок развернулся к нему. ‒ Этим вечером твоей кузины и её мужа не будет дома. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я воспользуюсь возможностью внимательно изучить библиотеку. Если верить Стивену, там хранится довольно впечатляющая коллекция книг, касающихся твоей семейной истории.

‒ Ну, думаю, это отличный способ провести время, не хуже других, ‒ подмигнул ему Джим.

Спок встал, одарил его взглядом, говорившим “почему я вообще напрягаюсь”, и стряхнул грязь с рук. 

‒ Ты готов идти дальше?

Позади них над деревьями возвышался Дун Хилл, эльфийский холм. Когда Джим впервые спросил о нём Джессику, его удивил её встревоженный взгляд. Однако она неохотно поведала им о его названии и истории и рассказала о дороге, которая ведёт от кладбища прямо к основанию холма. Кирк повернулся, глядя на холм другими глазами. Когда он стоял в саду после завтрака, холм показался ему безобидным, Джим тогда решил, что будет здорово прогуляться там. Теперь он не был в этом так уверен.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/22946477757/in/dateposted-public/)

Вид на Дун Хилл. Аберфойл. Фото из [интернета](http://narnianews.ru/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=1262)  


‒ Джим?

Кирк внутренне вздрогнул и вымученно улыбнулся. 

‒ Конечно, пошли.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Что ты теперь читаешь? ‒ Кирк заглянул Споку через плечо на огромный том, лежащий у него на коленях.

Спок, который уютно устроился в большом мягком кресле, занимавшем весь угол спальни, приподнял книгу, позволив Кирку получше её рассмотреть. 

‒ Это книга об истории этих мест.

Кирк бросил на неё взгляд и пошёл в постель. Он снял халат, бросил его на канапе у противоположной стены и залез под одеяло. Сплетя руки за головой, Кирк удивлённо улыбнулся вулканцу. 

‒ Нашёл что-нибудь интересное?

‒ Книга действительно весьма занимательна. Я и не знал, что десятки тысяч легенд родом из этого региона твоей планеты. Думаю, даже Брайан нашёл бы в ней много нового для себя.

‒ Что ж, давай только ему не будем говорить, ладно?

‒ Очень хорошо. ‒ Спок заложил закладкой страницу, на которой остановился, и закрыл книгу. ‒ Хотя я не понимаю твоего нынешнего разочарования в его несколько эзотерической системе верований.

Кирк опустил руки и наклонился вперед, уперевшись локтями в колени. 

‒ Я ничего не имею против его мировоззрения. Дело в другом.

‒ В чём тогда?

‒ Брайан позволяет своим суевериям управлять своей жизнью, Спок. Должен признать, я не осуждаю Теда за то, что он ушёл. Одно дело праздновать старый языческий фестиваль и совсем другое в самом деле верить в древних богов и фей, которые проходят между мирами в Самайн. Я даже думать не хочу, как бы он повёл себя там. ‒ Кирк махнул рукой в направлении окна.

Занавески были задёрнуты, но они оба знали, что эльфийский холм был виден даже ночью. Освещённый лунным светом, его мрачный гнетущий силуэт вставал призрачной тенью над ландшафтом. Кирк поёжился.

‒ Ты в порядке, Джим?

‒ Всё хорошо. Просто устал после нашей прогулки.

Они прошли около полукилометра к холму после того, как покинули кладбище. Из-за густого подлеска и низко висящих ветвей идти было куда тяжелее, чем думал Кирк, но устал он не от этого. Он ходил на гораздо бóльшие расстояния и по куда более неровному грунту много раз во время исследований незнакомых планет.

‒ Я нахожу это…неожиданным.

‒ Неужели?

‒ Мы не так долго шли, Джим.

Кирк пожал плечами, а затем, зевнув, выговорил: 

‒ Наверно, я в худшей форме, чем думал.

Это было не так, и Кирк это знал. Причиной его измождения была нарастающая тревога, которая зародилось еще на могиле его предка, а потом будто вознамерилась вытянуть из него все силы. Именно эта тревога вместе с чувством, будто за ним наблюдали, заставляла его тело реагировать на малейший шум или движение. Хуже того, из-за тревоги в голове всё время всплывали воспоминания о пещере на Триакусе, где его сводило с ума изнуряющее беспокойство. Один раз у холма ему даже захотелось схватить Спока и убраться оттуда к чертям собачьим.

Кирк, разумеется, не стал этого делать. Вместо этого он позволил Споку почти час ходить везде, куда бы ни влекло его ненасытное любопытство, однако ни на секунду не спускал с него глаз. Когда они, наконец, повернули назад, Кирк с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не перейти на бег.

‒ Возможно. ‒ Спок, казалось, с минуту изучал его, прежде чем снова открыть книгу. ‒ Если не возражаешь, я бы хотел дочитать главу перед тем, как лечь спать.

‒ Дерзай. ‒ Кирк лёг и накрыл голову покрывалом. ‒ Только не забудь выключить свет, когда пойдёшь спать.

‒ Я никогда не забываю.

‒ Ещё как забываешь, ‒ пробормотал Кирк. Если Спок и ответил, он этого не услышал.

__________________________________________________  
* Больше о могиле преподобного Кирка можно почитать [тут](http://www.scotiana.com/symbols-on-reverend-kirks-gravestone-in-aberfoyle-cemetery-thistle-shepherds-crook-and-dagger/)

¤¤¤¤

Около полуночи Спок услышал, как вернулись Джесси и Стивен, но оторвал взгляд от книги только для того, чтобы выяснить, который час. В следующий раз он прервался, чтобы выпить стакан воды и проверить Кирка. Его возлюбленный шумно сопел во сне, его грудь поднималась и опускалась в ровном ритме. Спок надеялся, что напряжение дня гарантировало ему беспрерывный отдых.

В книге оставалась лишь сотня страниц, останавливаться теперь было нелогично, поэтому Спок вернулся в кресло и, подняв книгу, продолжил читать.

На часах был уже почти час ночи, когда он, наконец, отложил книгу, закончив чтение. Текст показался ему весьма увлекательным, хотя отдельные фрагменты встревожили его. Однажды люди, жившие в этой местности, смирились с соседством неизвестной силы, живущей с ними бок о бок. Однако жители никак не могли прийти к согласию, была ли она доброй или злой, даже когда они узнали, что она похитила одного из них. В книге о смерти Роберта Кирка упоминали лишь вскользь. А сколько людей вообще пропало без малейшего следа?

Спок встал и поставил книгу обратно в шкаф. Он подобрал халат Джима и положил его рядом со своим у изножья кровати, после чего залез под одеяло.

Джим спал, повернувшись к окну. Спок не мог разглядеть лица, но его тело казалось расслабленным, а сон спокойным. Что бы ни волновало его последние две ночи, по всей видимости, теперь оно прекратилось. Спок устроился под одеялом и заснул почти мгновенно.

Когда он проснулся три часа спустя, в ванной горел свет. Спок слегка повернулся и посмотрел через плечо. Другая сторона кровати была пуста.

Сон мгновенно ушёл. Некоторое время Спок лежал и ждал возвращения Джима. Маловероятно, что он уже выспался. Даже на корабле Джим обычно спал до шести часов. Прошло пять минут, затем десять. Кирк всё ещё оставался в ванной. Неожиданно Споку вспомнился странный инцидент в отеле в Стерлинге, и он вскочил с кровати, не желая больше ждать ни секунды. Спок поспешно накинул халат и подошёл к закрытой двери ванной.

‒ Джим, всё в порядке? Джим?

Спок прислушался. Ничего. Ни единого звука не доносилось с другой стороны. Не озаботившись постучать снова, Спок повернул дверную ручку и толкнул дверь.

‒ Джим? ‒ позвал он, шагнув в комнату. Но в ванной было пусто, а одежда Джима, которую он носил вчера и отложил для стирки, пропала.

Споку даже не пришло в голову, что, может быть, Джим пошёл на кухню чего-нибудь перекусить или, борясь с бессонницей, отправился в библиотеку почитать. Позже он поразится собственной реакции на исчезновение Джима. Но здравый смысл не имел ничего общего с его лихорадочным переодеванием или поспешным взлётом по лестнице к спальне хозяев.

Едва держа себя в руках, Спок заколотил в дверь. Заспанный Стивен появился в проходе, всё ещё затягивая пояс халата. 

‒ Спок? ‒ Стивен слепо прищурился на него в сумеречном свете коридора. ‒ Что происходит? Где Джим?

‒ Я не знаю. Я проснулся и обнаружил, что его нет.

‒ Ты проверил остальные комнаты? ‒ Стивен взъерошил рукой волосы. ‒ Может быть, он на кухне.

‒ Его нет в доме. ‒ Спок глубоко вздохнул. ‒ Что-то случилось.

Стивен оглянулся назад, а затем вышел в коридор. Он закрыл дверь и подтолкнул Спока к лестнице.

‒ Пошли. Давай спустимся на первый этаж. Я не хочу тревожить Джесси.

На первом этаже он жестом пригласил Спока в библиотеку. 

‒ Хорошо. Что происходит? И почему ты думаешь, что что-то не так?

‒ Я не знаю, почему. Но что-то произошло. Джим бы не ушел, не предупредив меня.

‒ Ты ведь спал? Возможно, он не хотел беспокоить тебя.

‒ Нет, он знает, что я бы предпочёл, чтобы он разбудил меня.

‒ Но куда он мог пойти? Наверняка он где-то тут.

Спок поджал губы. Пустая болтовня ни к чему не приведёт. 

‒ Ты должен послушать меня. Джим ушёл, его нет в доме. И рядом с домом его нет. Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Достаточно будет сказать, что знаю. Мы должны найти его. Быстро.

‒ Ладно, ладно. ‒ Стивен потёр подбородок в задумчивости. ‒ Солнце должно взойти через час, выходить из дома до восхода нет никакого смысла, мы будем просто блуждать в темноте. ‒ Он отрицательно помахал рукой, когда Спок начал возражать. ‒ Я знаю, ты думаешь, мы должны начать поиски сейчас. Но Спок, мы понятия не имеем, куда он ушёл. Вот что я скажу тебе, я кое-кому позвоню, посмотрим, смогу ли я получить помощь. ‒ Стивен начал уходить, но нерешительно замер у двери. ‒ Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься и, наверно, у тебя есть все основания волноваться. Но я бы хотел, чтобы Джесси оставалась в стороне как можно дольше. В её состоянии….

‒ Я понимаю. Но я не могу ждать. Делай, что должен, но так же буду делать и я. А оставаться тут, ничего не предпринимая, и зная, что его жизнь в опасности...

‒ Даже если это правда, ты не знаешь местность, ты точно так же можешь заблудиться, как, возможно, заблудился и он. 

‒ И тем не менее, я должен попытаться.

Стивен кивнул и вышел. Спок поспешил к входной двери, задержавшись только для того, чтобы сдёрнуть пальто с вешалки в прихожей. Он шагнул за порог. В медленно пробивающихся лучах рассвета тени цеплялись за свои ночные убежища, и Спок задумался: возможно, уже слишком поздно.

¤¤¤¤

Спок шагал по полю по колено в траве. Время от времени он слышал, как вдалеке один из поисковиков выкрикивал имя Кирка. Поиски продолжались уже почти двенадцать часов.

Сначала они искали вдоль реки, после того как на одной из отмелей, недалеко от моста, был найден ботинок Джима. Но хотя они прошли по извивающейся тропе несколько миль, ничего больше найти не удалось.

К концу дня Спок заметил, как люди тихо перешептываются между собой. Возможно, их удивляло его неумолимое упорство. Из всех них он единственный отказался вернуться домой для еды или отдыха. Стивен умолял его отдохнуть, если не для себя, то хотя бы ради того, чтобы успокоить нарастающее беспокойство Джессики. Спок отказался.

Они не понимали. На его стороне были вулканские сила и выносливость. И даже без них, ничто не могло преодолеть узы, которые связывали их с Джимом, и благодаря которым любой другой курс действий был бы просто немыслимым. Спок не остановится. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Он продолжит искать возлюбленного, пока не найдёт.

И всё же Спок понимал, что его бравада постепенно теряла под собой почву. Посмотрев на запад, он с тревогой заметил, что солнце опускается к горизонту. Возможно, у него было ещё часа два, прежде чем придётся прервать поиски на ночь. Спок решил свернуть в сторону от реки по направлению к ещё одному озеру, вокруг которого, словно ожерелье, рос зелёный лес. Он перейдёт речку вброд по мелководью, ища хоть какие-нибудь признаки того, что до этого там проходил Джим. И если поиски будут безуспешными, он направится на север, обратно к дому Оуэнов.

Спок был примерно на полпути к пункту назначения, когда услышал крик справа.

‒ Сюда! Я нашёл его!

Спок продирался сквозь деревья, которые, казалось, хватали его за одежду, пытаясь не пустить дальше. Продуваемая всеми ветрами пустошь стала его врагом. Время растянулось, отчаянье внутри боролось с восторгом. С Кирком будет всё в порядке.

Когда Спок добрался до места, над лежащим ничком Джимом склонился сосед Стивена, один из тех, кто пришел на помощь без колебаний. Он стоял на одном колене, его рука лежала на шее Джима, очевидно, ища пульс. Ещё несколько мужчин стояли немного в стороне, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Они сразу затихли, как только заметили Спока. 

Встревоженный общим молчанием при появлении Спока, сосед Стивена поднялся и отошёл от тела.

  
[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/72/2015/0620/_669a65593cc651bf43c618247725942b.jpg.html)  


‒ Джим? ‒ Спок упал на колени и нежно перевернул тело возлюбленного. Глаза Джима были закрыты. Спок услышал, как один из мужчин прочистил горло.

‒ Я думаю, он мёртв.

Спок не хотел в это верить. Но холодность тела в его руках и отсутствие той неподдающейся определению искорки, которая всегда сопровождала его возлюбленного, уничтожали любую надежду. Тело Спока забилось в ознобе, будто всё тепло вытягивало в себя неподвижное тело в его объятиях, и он ощутил, как мир вокруг него блекнет. Спок был рад этому, зная, что онемение не подпустит разрывающую боль, которая ожидала его.

Он очистил лицо Джима от грязи, казалось, что он спит. Что бы ни похитило его, действовало оно чрезвычайно быстро. Но почему? И почему Джим отважился выйти на улицу один, не сказав ни слова? Спок не понимал. Вопросы всё кружились в его голове словно строчки мантры, а он всё прижимал к себе неподвижное тело своего возлюбленного у подножия Эльфийского холма.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Спок, ты должен отпустить его.

Спок пошевелился и поднял взгляд на Стивена. 

‒ Что ты сказал?

‒ Они пришли забрать тело, Спок. Тебе нужно его отпустить.

Только тогда он заметил, что трое мужчин в униформе стоят позади Стивена. Спок опустил взгляд на мужчину в его руках. 

‒ Куда они его отвезут?

‒ В Стерлинг.

Спок с трудом понимал, что ему говорят. 

‒ Разве я не должен отправиться с ним?

Стивен опустился на колени рядом со Споком. 

‒ Нет, тебе нужно пойти со мной. Обратно в дом. Джесси ждёт нас там. ‒ Он попытался оторвать руку Спока от тела. ‒ С ним всё будет в порядке, Спок. Обещаю.

Прежде чем Спок понял, что случилось, трое мужчин присели рядом с ним и начали вытягивать Джима из его рук. Он начал было протестовать, но Стивен рукой удержал его на месте. А у Спока не осталось сил, чтобы оттолкнуть его.

‒ Всё в порядке. Ты увидишь его утром. Его не будет совсем недолго, ‒ утешал Спока Стивен.

‒ Вас подвезти, сэр? ‒ спросил один из мужчин.

‒ Нет, я думаю, прогулка пойдёт нам на пользу. Ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Как только люди в униформе ушли, Стивен помог Споку подняться, и тот позволил отвести себя обратно в дом.

Спок шёл словно в тумане, почти не видя леса вокруг себя. Сгущающиеся сумерки усиливали нереальность происходящего, превращая деревья в застывших часовых вдоль их пути. К тому времени, как впереди показался дом, его разум и тело были готовы сдаться. Сила, державшая его на плаву всё это время, иссякла.

Как только они подошли к длинной покрытой гравием подъездной дорожке, входная дверь распахнулась. Джессика вышла и ждала на пороге, пока они медленно приближались к дому. Подойдя ближе, Спок заметил, что её глаза были красными и опухшими, но даже когда они поравнялись, никто не произнёс ни слова. Его боль была иной, чем у неё, но её страдания были ему понятны. Спок почувствовал её ладонь на своей руке, когда она повела его в комнату, которую он делил с Джимом. Войдя, она помогла ему дойти до кровати.

‒ Нет.

‒ Тебе нужен отдых, ‒ наконец заговорила Джессика.

Спок судорожно выдохнул. 

‒ Предстоит многое сделать. Я…я должен проинформировать Звёздный флот. Они захотят провести расследование.

‒ Кто-нибудь другой может это сделать.

‒ Нет, это моя обязанность. И он бы так хотел. ‒ И всё же Спок не двинулся с места.

Он думал, что она начнет с ним спорить, однако Джессика только слегка кивнула и повернулась к коммуникатору, спрятанному в углу. Она включила его, но затем остановилась в сомнении. 

‒ Это расследование, что они будут делать?

‒ Я не знаю точно. Возможно, поговорят с теми, кто нашёл е…его тело.

‒ Они будут делать вскрытие?

Вопрос был таким неожиданным, что Спок вынырнул из охватившей его апатии. 

‒ Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Мгновение она помялась в нерешительности. 

‒ Не в первый раз человек по фамилии Кирк умирает на Холме*.

Спок ощутил укол разочарования, он был о ней лучшего мнения. Но, возможно, скорбь затуманила её здравый смысл. 

‒ Это всего лишь легенда, Джессика. Она не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что случилось сегодня.

‒ Может быть. А может быть и нет. ‒ Она поджала губы. ‒ Всё, что я знаю, это то, что мой брат боялся возвращаться сюда. И теперь случилось вот это.

‒ Я не знаю причин, по которым твой брат отказывался возвращаться, но уверен, что это не имеет ничего общего с тем, ‒ он сглотнул, ‒ с тем, что случилось сегодня. Ты же здесь, ‒ напомнил ей Спок.

Она с отсутствующим видом гладила рукой живот. 

‒ Я женщина. Что бы это ни было, мне кажется, женщины ему не нужны. ‒ Джессика нахмурилась. ‒ Я запретила врачам говорить мне пол ребенка, ведь если будет мальчик, мне придётся уехать отсюда. ‒ Джессика посмотрела на Спока. ‒ Но теперь оно получило то, что хотело, не так ли? Теперь оно оставит нас в покое. По крайней мере, на какое-то время.

Спок подумал, что потеря брата серьёзно повредила её рассудок. 

‒ Ты не должна так думать. Джим просто…умер.

‒ Надеюсь, ты прав. ‒ Джессика горько улыбнулась. ‒ Я не сумасшедшая, Спок. Но я прожила здесь всю жизнь. Что-то изменилось здесь, в самом воздухе. ‒ Она направилась к двери. ‒ Не буду больше тебе мешать.

Проходя мимо кровати, Джессика остановилась. 

‒ Трент всегда оставался в этой комнате, когда приезжал навестить меня. Она намного просторнее его старой детской комнаты. Но затем он перестал приезжать. Сны стали слишком довлеть над ним, понимаешь.

Спок вздрогнул. 

‒ Сны?

‒ Да, кошмары, от которых в венах сворачивалась кровь, по крайней мере, так он говорил. Он не мог вспомнить большую их часть, но они пугали его до чёртиков. ‒ Джессика посмотрела на Спока. ‒ После последнего сна он так стремительно уехал в середине ночи, словно за ним гнался сам дьявол.  
______________________________________________________  
* 14 мая 1692 г. преподобный Роберт Кирк вышел в одной ночной сорочке подышать перед сном свежим воздухом. На пригорке рядом с домом ‒ его и сегодня зовут Холмом эльфов ‒ он неожиданно упал без чувств, а когда его принесли домой, он не подавал признаков жизни. Пастора похоронили на кладбище возле его собственной церкви.

¤¤¤¤

Маккой молча разглядывал большой каменный дом с двумя фронтонами и эркерными окнами. У чёртовой махины было даже мансардное окно прямо по центру. _Ты просто ищешь повод ненавидеть это место_. Будто одной причины его приезда было недостаточно.

Маккой поёжился от вечерней прохлады. Хотя был уже десятый час, солнце только начало садиться, и сумерки придавали всему вокруг налёт иного времени. Усугубляло его замешательство то, что, когда он шагнул на транспортатор в Сан-Франциско, там был полдень. Маккой ещё раз посмотрел на дом, а затем подошёл к входной двери и легко постучал.

Ему открыл мужчина возрастом не старше Джима, но выше ростом и с жёсткими чертами лица. 

‒ Могу я вам помочь?

‒ Да, я доктор Леонард Маккой. Меня вызвал Спок. Он здесь, не так ли?

‒ Да, он здесь. Простите, прошу, входите. ‒ Мужчина шагнул в сторону и жестом пригласил Маккоя войти, закрыв за ним дверь. ‒ Я Стивен Оуэн. Моя жена Джесси ‒ кузина Джима.

Маккой кивнул. 

‒ Джим рассказывал мне о ней. Говорил, что в детстве они были близки.

‒ Были. Джесси совершенно разбита тем, что случилось. Может, вы сможете и ей помочь?

‒ Сынок, мне самому будет очень нелегко. Но я сделаю всё, что смогу. ‒ Он огляделся. ‒ Где все? 

‒ Сюда.

Стивен повёл его к двойным дверям справа. В гостиной рядом со Споком сидела глубоко беременная женщина. Она сжимала в кулаке маленький льняной платок, и её глаза были красными, но Маккой чувствовал сталь под мягким на вид фасадом. Позади них из стороны в сторону нервно выхаживал ещё один человек. Это был Брайан. Маккой встречался ним пару раз, когда ездил к Кирку и Споку на ферму, но знал его не очень хорошо.

Брайан поднял голову, когда Маккой и Стивен вошли. Маккой кивнул ему, но всё его внимание уже было сосредоточено на Споке. Вулканец сидел молча, сложив руки на коленях.

Маккой сел рядом со Споком. 

‒ Я получил твоё сообщение, Спок.

Спок повернул к нему голову, и у Маккоя сдавило горло. Вулканец будто постарел на десять лет.

‒ Я рад, что ты здесь, ‒ голос Спока был хриплым, и Маккой не хотел знать, почему.

‒ Ты знал, что я приеду. Извини, что задержался, ‒ мягко ответил Маккой. Он глянул через Спока на женщину. ‒ Вы Джессика, да?

Она сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась улыбнуться. 

‒ Верно. Джим мой…Джим был моим двоюродным братом.

Она была бы красива, если бы не разрушительное действие горя, заметил Маккой. 

‒ Я знаю. Джим рассказывал мне.

‒ Он мне о вас тоже рассказывал, ‒ прошептала она. ‒ И о Брайане. ‒ Она указала на мужчину позади неё. ‒ Поэтому я и позвонила ему. Думала. ‒ Она прикрыла рот на минуту. ‒ Я думала, будет лучше, если он тоже обо всём узнает. Он же присматривает за домом Джима и вообще.

‒ Это была хорошая идея, Джессика. ‒ Маккой слабо улыбнулся ей, а затем снова перевёл взгляд на Спока. ‒ Можешь рассказать, что произошло?

‒ Я не знаю. Я проснулся этим утром, а Джим исчез. Когда мы нашли его, он был уже мёртв.

‒ Было проведено вскрытие?

‒ Нет, я хотел, чтобы ты этим занялся.

Маккой глубоко вздохнул. Он думал, что его миновала чаша сия, когда Кирк сумел вернуться на землю в целости и сохранности в конце пятилетней миссии. Но, по-видимому, эта роль была предназначена ему судьбой. 

‒ Ладно, если ты этого хочешь.

Спок неожиданно замялся. 

‒ Если не возражаете, доктор. Не думаю, что я смогу доверить эту процедуру кому-нибудь другому. ‒ Он тяжело сглотнул.

‒ Это будет для меня честью, Спок. ‒ Маккой поднял на Стивена взгляд. ‒ Где сейчас Джим?

‒ В Стерлинге. В Аберфойле нет морга.

‒ Тогда я прямо сейчас отправлюсь туда. ‒ Маккой встал, но Спок протянул руку, останавливая его.

‒ Я хочу, чтобы вы убедились в том, что это действительно он, доктор. Проведите сколько угодно тестов, чтобы убедиться в этом на сто процентов.

Маккой удивился такой странной просьбе, а Джессика и вовсе побледнела как мел, но, казалось, полностью её одобряла. Она коснулась руки Спока, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и неуверенно улыбнулась ему. Ее муж казался оскорблённым, а Брайан смотрел на него в замешательстве, как и Маккой.

‒ Конечно, это он. Кто ещё это может быть? ‒ проворчал Маккой.

‒ Я только хочу убедиться. Пожалуйста, доктор, насмехайтесь надо мной, если угодно. Я бы не попросил, если бы не думал, что это оправданно.

‒ Ладно, Спок. Я сделаю, как ты просишь.

Маккой встал и, поймав взгляд Стивена, последовал за ним из комнаты. Он дождался, пока за ними не закроется дверь, прежде чем заговорить. 

‒ И что это было?

‒ Просто вздор. Не могу поверить, что Джесси поощряет его в этом, совсем на неё не похоже.

‒ Я не понимаю, поощряет в чём?

Стивен раздражённо выдохнул. 

‒ Есть старая легенда о том, что один из предков Джима, преподобный Роберт Кирк, был похищен феями, когда он гулял по эльфийскому холму. Именно там мы нашли Джима.

‒ Как это связано с тем, что Спок хочет убедиться, что это он?

‒ История гласит, что на холме было найдено не тело преподобного Кирка, а болванка, оставленная феями, и именно её нашли и похоронили.

‒ Что?

‒ Болванка. ‒ Стивен помахал руками в воздухе, будто пытаясь выудить из него ответ. ‒ Магическая замена, копирующая внешность.

‒ Ты хочешь сказать, как подмена? Всё это пустая болтовня! Не могу поверить, что Спок купился на такое.

‒ Он скорбит. Никогда не видел у мужчины таких эмоций. Он кажется спокойным, но это ненормальная форма спокойствия. Словно вокруг него доспехи. И они единственное, что удерживает его целым.

‒ Наверное, я должен был предвидеть, что это произойдёт. Мы даже представить не можем, насколько они были близки. ‒ Маккой скривился. ‒ Что ж, надо приниматься за дело. Звёздный флот выдал мне специальное разрешение на использование транспортатора, поэтому я могу отправиться прямо отсюда. ‒ Он сделал пару шагов в сторону и вытащил коммуникатор. ‒ Чёрт возьми, никогда бы не подумал, что доживу до того дня, когда буду пользоваться одной из этих штуковин без должной необходимости. Но теперь необходимость появилась, не так ли?

‒ Он, должно быть, был очень важным человеком.

Маккой грустно улыбнулся. 

‒ Вы совершенно правы.

Маккой открыл коммуникатор и продиктовал координаты. А затем исчез.

¤¤¤¤

Маккой материализовался перед ветхим зданием. _Чёрт, да здесь повсюду одни ветхие здания_. Но мёртвым все равно, не так ли. Он вздрогнул. На улице было холодно. А ведь Скотти уверял его, что весна тут мягкая. Маккой поплотнее запахнул пальто и засунул руки под мышки. Заходить внутрь ему не хотелось.

Несколько минут спустя кто-то вышел из здания. Быстро посмотрев по сторонам, человек спустился по лестнице и поспешил прочь, окинув Маккоя странным взглядом. _Возможно, удивляется, почему я торчу тут, отмораживая задницу_. Подумав об этом, Маккой, наконец, поднялся по низкому крыльцу и зашёл в здание.

Внутри было всё в точности так, как он себе представлял. Морги все на одно лицо по всей галактике. За длинной стойкой сидел скучающий клерк, подпирая локтями столешницу, и читал с пада. Наверно, последнюю мистическую новеллу. Рядом стояла полупустая чашка кофе.

Маккой подошёл к клерку и протянул ему документы. 

‒ Меня прислали провести вскрытие тела Джеймса Кирка.

‒ Кирка, вы сказали? ‒ Парень положил пад и повернулся к компьютеру. ‒ Да, его принесли прошлой ночью. Комната номер три. Вторая дверь направо. ‒ Он указал на длинный коридор слева.

Маккой кивнул и пошёл по коридору. Возле нужной комнаты он остановился. Проклятье, как же он не хотел этого делать. Джим был одним из его лучших друзей. Он не встречал более жизнерадостного, более _живого_ человека, и последнее, что Маккой хотел о нём запомнить, был его труп. 

‒ Чёрт побери, Джим. Почему ты не мог держаться подальше от неприятностей? ‒ прошептал он.

Маккой вытер внезапные слёзы, открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь.

Это была маленькая комната, и в ней был всего один стол, на котором лежало тело, укрытое простынёй. Рядом находилась стальная стойка с инструментами. Маккой подошёл к столу и осторожно откинул простыню.

Никаких наружных повреждений не было видно, но Маккой никогда не спутал бы смерть со сном. Лёгкий загар, обычно покрывавший кожу Кирка, пропал. Тело ещё было немного твёрдым, но окоченение практически прошло. Маккой осторожно перевернул тело на бок. На левом боку снизу был шрам от раны, который Кирк получил от орионского ножа. Это был Джим. Самообман Спока ничего не изменит. 

Маккой покачал головой с болью и сожалением. 

‒ Ох, Джим. Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой случилось?

Стараясь не думать ни о чём, Маккой приступил к получению ответов на собственные вопросы: он взял в руки первый инструмент.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Спок, можно с тобой поговорить?

Спок поднял голову. Брайан стоял в дверях библиотеки. Было уже поздно. Спок не ложился спать, дожидаясь возвращения Маккоя, но хотя на часах было уже почти три часа ночи, вестей от доктора не было. Спок надеялся, что сможет избежать общения с другими. Его контроль был на пределе, и искреннее, хотя и ненужное, беспокойство других только усугубляло его состояние. Очевидно, дольше избегать не выйдет. 

Споку было не особо интересно, что Брайан собирается сказать, но он отложил книгу, которую на самом деле не читал, и обратил полное внимание на гостя.

Брайан занял кресло напротив Спока. Ему было откровенно не по себе. 

‒ Я хотел спросить… Я хотел спросить, что, как ты думаешь, может найти Маккой.

Спок должен был это предвидеть. Учитывая увлечение Брайана старыми легендами и суевериями, неудивительно, что он безоговорочно согласился с кратковременным помрачнением ума Спока. И он бы хотел, чтобы ему было что ответить этому встревоженному молодому человеку, но, сказать по правде, он не знал, что найдёт Маккой. Джим умер, и Споку однажды придётся с этим смириться. Но вот как именно умер Джим, это уже другой вопрос.

‒ Я был несколько не в себе, когда излагал свою просьбу.

Брайан нетерпеливо наклонился вперёд. 

‒ Но у тебя были какие-то мысли, когда ты это сказал.

‒ Мысли не имеют с моей просьбой ничего общего. Смерть Джима повлияла на меня сильнее, чем я мог предвидеть. Я не в себе. Когда предоставленная информация позволила мне поставить под сомнение смерть Джима, я позволил себе увидеть надежду там, где её не было.

‒ Значит, кто-то тебе что-то сказал. ‒ Брайан сердито посмотрел на него. ‒ Брось, Спок, у меня есть право знать.

Спок внимательно посмотрел на Брайана. Пусть они не были близки, но Спок знал Брайана достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что тот не успокоится. Об этом говорили его упрямые черты лица. Брайан будет продолжать копать, пока не узнает того, что хочет. Усталость и шок были слишком сильны, чтобы возражать, и Спок сдался. 

‒ Очень хорошо. Меня уведомили, что до того, как Трент Кирк, брат Джессики, уехал отсюда, у него были кошмары.

Брайан откинулся назад. 

‒ Кошмары? Какого рода кошмары?

‒ Я не знаю. Джессика сказала, что он не мог вспомнить их наутро.

‒ И как это связано со смертью Джима?

‒ Трент отказывался возвращаться сюда. Он сбежал отсюда «будто за ним гнался сам дьявол», как описала это Джессика. Что-то напугало Трента так сильно, что он отказывался возвращаться в дом, который любил. ‒ Спок наклонился вперёд, уперев локти в колени. ‒ Помнишь тот день, когда мы уезжали? Джим говорил, что ему приснился кошмар.

‒ Да, помню.

‒ У него был очередной кошмар в ту ночь. Он тоже не помнил, что в нём было, но сон сильно напугал его.

‒ Я не понимаю.

Спок замялся. Говорить об этом было больно. И он не желал ворошить угольки надежды. 

‒ Джессика уверена, что здесь…что-то есть. Оно спало почти шесть сотен лет, но теперь пробудилось. Джессика верит, что оно похитило ещё одного Кирка, совсем как в прошлом.

‒ Ещё одного Кирка?

‒ Как его предка. Документально зафиксировано, что Роберт Кирк осуществлял прогулки по эльфийскому холму, крупному кургану примерно в километре к югу отсюда. Его нашли однажды утром, мёртвого. Местные верят, что его забрали, ‒ лицо Спока скривилось в отвращении, ‒ феи, которые, как считается, населяют эту область.

‒ А ты во что веришь?

‒ В то, что я готов был согласиться с чем угодно, если бы только это означало, что Джим всё ещё жив. Я ошибался.

‒ Нет, не ошибался.

Оба посмотрели на дверь в ответ на неожиданное заявление. Это был доктор Маккой.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Вот так обстоят дела, ‒ заключил Маккой и откинулся на спинку кресла, выжидающе глядя на собравшихся. Он мог представить, какое количество вопросов крутилось у них на языке.

Джессика сидела напротив, рядом с ней Стивен, её рука крепко сжимала руку мужа. Маккой со Споком решили, что будет лучше, если они оба поучаствуют в беседе, но учитывая позднее время, разговор был отложен до утра.

Утром, пока Джессика с мужем одевались и готовились к дневным заботам, Маккой воспользовался возможностью закончить отчёт для Звёздного флота. Одним глазом он также присматривал за Споком, который стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу, не отводя глаз. Спустившись вместе со Стивеном, Джессика решила сделать кофе. Когда все, наконец, собрались в библиотеке, на часах уже было начало седьмого.

‒ Значит, оно забрало что хотело, ‒ сказала Джессика скорее себе самой, чем Маккою.

‒ Чем бы _оно_ ни было. ‒ Маккой наклонился вперёд. ‒ Я не знаю, кто оставил эту…штуку там. Или как её сделали. Но мы сейчас говорим о технологически продвинутой культуре. Тело Джима воспроизведено чрезвычайно точно. Я нашёл различие только потому, что сделал ДНК тест. Вплоть до этого момента я мог бы поклясться, что это был Джим Кирк. А сейчас…кто знает.

‒ Мы все знаем, что это, ‒ пробормотал себе под нос Брайан, сидевший немного в стороне от всех на мягком кресле.

‒ Неужели? ‒ съязвил Маккой. ‒ То, что эта сила обитала здесь много веков, не значит, что она изначально не пришла откуда-то ещё.

‒ Но и не значит, что пришла. Вы совершенно отмели возможность того, что сила, которая похитила Джима, является частью этого места, ‒ возразил Брайан.

Маккой раздражённо крякнул и повернулся к Споку. 

‒ А что насчет тебя, Спок? Ты ни слова не произнёс с ночи. Что ты думаешь?

Спок всё ещё стоял у окна, словно страж. Заговорив, он запинался так, будто боролся с последствиями потрясения. 

‒ На данный момент, доктор, меня не волнует, родом ли эта сила с Земли или откуда-то ещё. Всё, что я хочу знать, это жив ли ещё Джим?

Маккой покачал головой. 

‒ Я не знаю, Спок. Возможно. Но если он всё ещё жив, то где он?

‒ Разве он может не быть жив? ‒ спросила Джессика. ‒ Зачем иначе было оставлять подмену?

‒ В прошлый раз именно так и было. ‒ Увидев удивлённое выражение лица Маккоя, Брайан добавил: ‒ Пока вы со Споком были заняты, собирая Джессику и Стивена, я взял на себя смелость почитать кое-какие записи о прошлом моей семьи.

‒ Это просто легенды, Брайан.

‒ Легенды часто основываются на реальных событиях, ‒ заметил Спок. ‒ Не в первый раз мы сталкиваемся с подобной ситуацией.

Аполлон. Маккой помнил сожаление, которое все они ощутили, когда вынужденно разрушили эту конкретную «легенду». 

‒ Ладно, я допускаю, что что-то подобное могло произойти. Но почему здесь? И почему Джим? ‒ Маккой повернулся к Джессике. ‒ Почему ты считаешь, что первый Кирк был похищен?

Джессика быстро глянула на Спока, прежде чем ответить. 

‒ Считалось, что у Роберта Кирка было шестое чувство. Все думали, что он использовал его, чтобы общаться с феями и узнавать их секреты, которые он затем обнародовал в книге. Когда его тело было обнаружено на эльфийском холме, все решили, что феи отомстили: похитили его и насильно удерживали под Курганом, а вместо него оставили пустышку. 

‒ «Курганом»?

‒ Эльфийский холм, ‒ ответил Спок, всё ещё стоя у окна. ‒ Он виден отсюда даже ночью.

Брайан встал и подошёл к Споку. Тот в ответ пошире распахнул занавеску.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/30286599184/in/dateposted-public/)

Дун хилл. Аберфойл. Фото из [интернета](http://philipcoppens.com/kirk_doon.html)  


‒ Выглядит так, будто он следит за этим домом.

‒ Не только за домом. ‒ Джессика судорожно вздохнула. ‒ За всей деревней.

‒ Хватит! ‒ Маккой понял, что дрожит. ‒ Чёрт, у меня от вас мурашки по коже. Я не знаю, почему они забрали Джима, и не знаю, где они его держат. Но я _точно_ знаю, что этому должно быть разумное объяснение. ‒ Доктор покачал головой. ‒ Господи, я начинаю говорить, как ты, Спок. Что действительно странно, учитывая, что ты купился на все эти россказни.

Спок, наконец, отвёл взгляд от холма. 

‒ Звёздному флоту понадобятся ответы. Чтобы получить их, они пришлют сюда своих специалистов. Эльфийский холм больше не сможет утаивать свои секреты. ‒ Он снова посмотрел в окно. ‒ Или Джима.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Я думал, что они уже будут здесь к этому времени. ‒ Маккой ходил туда-сюда, то и дело выглядывая в окно.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох, борясь с апатией. 

‒ Звёздному флоту потребуется несколько часов, чтобы собрать учёных-профессионалов и оборудование, необходимое для того, чтобы понять, что находится под Эльфийским холмом. Прошло только три целых шесть десятых часа с тех пор, как вы уведомили их о своей находке.

Маккой присел рядом с ним. 

‒ Ну, я надеюсь, они поторопятся. Не могу дождаться, чтобы забрать Джима и убраться отсюда к чертям собачьим.

‒ Вы удивляете меня, доктор. Я понимаю ваше желание как можно скорее вернуть Джима и разделяю его всецело. Но не думал, что вы станете винить целую деревню за действия одного существа.

‒ Ты не знаешь наверняка, что оно тут одно, Спок. Кроме того, ‒ Маккой скрестил руки и энергично потёр их ладонями, ‒ Я начинаю думать, что Джессика права. Дело не в доме, а в этом чёртовом месте. Будто оно проклято или что-то вроде того.

‒ Вы несёте вздор, Маккой.

‒ Говори, что хочешь. Но чем дольше я здесь, тем меньше мне всё это нравится.

‒ Не нужно оставаться, если нахождение тут мучительно для вас, доктор, ‒ мягко сказал Спок. ‒ Вы и так сделали намного больше положенного, и моя благодарность не знает границ. И я благодарен вам не только за Джима, но и за себя самого. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ваша помощь была оплачена такой ценой.

‒ Не будь глупцом, Спок. Я останусь здесь, пока мы не найдём Джима.

Спока удивил бы любой другой ответ. Тем не менее, он в глубине души ощутил радость от того, что ему не придётся провести многие часы до возвращения Кирка в одиночестве. Маккой был другом им обоим. Только он мог понять, что переживает Спок.

‒ А где Брайан?

‒ Я не знаю, доктор. Он говорил, что хочет прогуляться по городу, но вот ушёл ли он туда на самом деле, мне не извес  
тно.

Маккой покачал головой. 

‒ В этом парне есть что-то решительно странное.

‒ Почему вы так думаете?

‒ Не знаю. Просто есть в нём что-то такое. Будто шило в заднице. И к тому же целый мешок абсолютно безумных идей в голове.

‒ Он обсуждал эти идеи с вами?

‒ А с кем он не обсуждал? Мелет как помело, не затыкаясь.

‒ Когда это было?

‒ Сразу после нашего небольшого собрания этим утром. Он купился на версию с подменой со всеми потрохами. Уверен, если спросить его, Джима унесли феи.

‒ Не могу сказать, что я удивлён. Его воззрения всегда, мягко выражаясь, выходили за рамки нормы.

Маккой не ответил, глубоко погрузившись в размышления.

Спок почувствовал, как начал соскальзывать обратно в обволакивающую апатию, ставшую практически постоянным его компаньоном, когда Маккой неожиданно схватил его за руку.

‒ Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне место, где нашли Джима.

‒ Почему вы хотите побывать там?

Маккой пожал плечами. 

‒ Я не знаю. Может быть, так у меня появятся идеи, с чего всё началось, и мне перестанет казаться, будто я угодил в какой-то ужастик.

‒ Хотите отправиться сейчас?

‒ Да, прямо сейчас. Я уж точно не хочу идти туда в темноте.

Спок не хотел идти туда ни в какое время суток, но знал, что ему придется вернуться туда рано или поздно. Звёздный флот будет настаивать, чтобы кто-то показал их людям конкретное место. Он неохотно кивнул и поднялся. 

‒ Очень хорошо. Это недалеко, не более сорока минут пути отсюда.

Они прошли в прихожую и взяли пальто. Однако когда они уже подошли к входной двери, кто-то постучал. Маккой со Споком переглянулись, а затем Спок шагнул вперед, открывая дверь.

‒ Мистер Оуэн дома? ‒ спросил стоявший на крыльце человек. На вид ему было лет шестьдесят, но в нём чувствовалась закалка. Его руки были покрыты грязью, эта же грязь облепила низ его брюк. В десятке футов от крыльца возле старой побитой жизнью телеги стояли ещё двое мужчин помоложе.

‒ Он наверху, помогает жене. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Незнакомец окинул его скептическим взглядом. 

‒ Мы с друзьями, ‒ он указал большим пальцем позади себя, ‒ обнаружили кое-что этим утром, и думаем, что Стивену стоит на это взглянуть.

‒ Могу я спросить, что именно вы нашли?

‒ Я не знаю. А вы кто будете?

‒ Я гость Джессики Оуэн. Я приехал сюда с её двоюродным братом Джеймсом.

Глаза гостя загорелись. 

‒ Ох, ну тогда ладно. ‒ Он схватил Спока за руку и потащил за собой на улицу.

В телеге лежал какой-то свёрток, закрытый брезентом, который, видимо, был когда-то серого или чёрного цвета. Сейчас же его покрывала грязь и глубоко въевшаяся сажа.

‒ Что это? ‒ Маккой заглянул в телегу.

‒ А вы кто? ‒ враждебно спросил незнакомец.

‒ Доктор Леонард Маккой. А вы кто такой будете? ‒ рявкнул в ответ Маккой.

‒ Дональд Эшби, к вашим услугам. ‒ Он посмотрел на Маккоя оценивающим взглядом. ‒ Доктор, да? Тогда нам повезло. ‒ Шагнув вперёд, Эшби потянул за брезент, показывая, что находилось под ним.

‒ Боже милостивый. ‒ Маккой уставился на то, что когда-то было человеком. ‒ Где вы это нашли?

‒ Вон там. ‒ Эшби повернулся и указал на юг. ‒ На Эльфийском холме.

¤¤¤¤

Спок вздрогнул и подвинулся ближе к огню. Ему казалось, что он никак не может согреться.

Он снова глянул на часы. Прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как Маккой уехал с этой… штукой в Стерлинг. Спок не мог выразиться точнее. Как доктор мог притрагиваться к ней, было за гранью его понимания. Спок покачал головой. Он никогда бы ни подумал, что всё это так повлияет на него.

Спок застыл в то самое мгновение, когда брезент был отброшен. Ему всегда казалось странным выражение «кровь застыла в жилах». Но не теперь. На долю секунды его пробрал ужас, что эти останки принадлежали Джиму. Его рассудок висел на волоске смутной надежды, что это не так.

Но если это не Джим, тогда кто? Спок не был уверен, что хотел знать. Если ‒ нет, _когда_ ‒ Джим вернётся к нему, они покинут это место и больше никогда сюда не вернутся. Споку было всё равно, насколько нелогично это звучало. Он здесь не останется и Джиму не позволит.

Спок многое повидал во время их миссии по исследованию космоса. И многое осталось за гранью его понимания. Но ничто из увиденного ни разу не вызвало в нём такую всепоглощающую жажду сбежать, как эта мерзость, жажду убраться как можно дальше и как можно быстрее. И галактика уже не казалась ему такой большой. Какая ирония. Теперь он испытывал то же предубеждение, за которое попрекал Маккоя всего несколько минут назад.

Спок подумал о двоюродной сестре Джима. Как она могла оставаться здесь? Выйти замуж, планировать детей в мире, бок о бок соседствующем со зловредной силой? По словам Джессики, эта сила пыталась захватить её брата и, только потерпев неудачу, обратила взор на Джима. Кто станет следующей жертвой, когда они его вернут?

Спок откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, благодарный за то, что не ему отвечать на этот вопрос. Он сделает всё, чтобы вернуть Джима. Бросит весь свой опыт и знания на решение задачи. Он будет бороться с апатией, захватившей его тело и разум, изо всех сил, пока не вернёт обратно возлюбленного. Остальное Спок вверит профессионалам Звёздного флота.

Наконец прибыла вызванная ими команда. Все они были скорее по-детски взбудоражены в ожидании возможности изучить экзотический феномен, чем напуганы. Даже лицезрение останков не остудило их пыл.

Спок пытался предупредить их, излагая свои опасения в максимально простой форме. Но они не слушали. Когда они уходили, в их глазах он различил жалость. Даже Маккой смотрел на него с беспокойством. Спок не мог их винить. Его реакция на иссохший труп была нелогичной. И всё же каждая клеточка в его теле подсказывала ему, что между ними существует связь. И это пугало его сильнее всего.

‒ Спок?

Спок повернулся, услышав своё имя. В дверях стоял Брайан, озадаченный и немного потерянный.

‒ Где все? Я был уверен, что опоздаю к завтраку. ‒ Он зашёл в комнату и занял кресло подальше от камина.

‒ Джессика и Стивен наверху. Прошлым вечером она нехорошо себя чувствовала.

‒ Может быть, роды близко?

‒ Нет никаких сомнений. Счёт идёт на дни, а может, даже на часы. Если ты голоден, придётся готовить самому.

‒ Всё хорошо. Я немного поел там, где ночевал.

‒ Почему ты не вернулся сюда?

‒ Я не знаю. ‒ Брайан пожал плечами. ‒ Было поздно. Проще было остаться в деревне. ‒ Он оглядел комнату, будто чего-то не хватало. ‒ А где доктор Маккой?

Спок повернулся и холодно посмотрел на него. Он должен был догадаться, что последняя находка только распалит интерес Брайана, отодвигая на задний план все волнения о пропавшем кузене. 

‒ Это твой весьма прозрачный способ спросить о найденном теле?

Брайан усмехнулся и снова пожал плечами. 

‒ Видимо да. Сложно было бы остаться в неведении, вся деревня только об этом и гудит. Итак, что он узнал?

‒ Я не знаю, доктор ещё не возвращался.

‒ Но мы оба знаем, кто это.

‒ Неужели, Брайан? Я, например, понятия не имею, кем он был.

‒ Ты думаешь, что это не Джим?

Спок отказывался рассматривать эту вероятность. Чем бы эта штука ни была, _кем бы_ она ни была, это был не Джим.

‒ Я хочу сказать, а кто ещё это может быть?

‒ Я уверен, здесь случилось множество смертей, Брайан.

Неожиданно на лестнице раздался стук бегущих вниз ног. Спок успел добраться до двери раньше Брайана, поэтому первым увидел одновременно восторженный и испуганный взгляд на лице Стивена.

‒ У Джесси начались схватки.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Доктор Маккой!

Маккой оглянулся на оклик. На другой стороне улицы стоял Стивен Оуэн и махал ему рукой. Увидев, что его заметили, он начал переходить узкую дорогу.

‒ Я думал, мы разминулись, ‒ сказал Стивен, подойдя к тротуару и поравнявшись с Маккоем. ‒ Подвезти вас до дома?

Маккой устало улыбнулся. 

‒ Ты ответ на мои молитвы, мой мальчик.

‒ Аэрокар совсем недалеко отсюда. ‒ Стивен указал вперёд.

‒ А что ты тут делаешь, кстати?

Стивен просиял. 

‒ Можете первым меня поздравить. У Джесси родился ребёнок. Это мальчик.

‒ Тогда мои поздравления! Когда это случилось?

Стивен глянул на часы. 

‒ Около трёх часов назад. У неё начались схватки около шести утра. Я только что звонил домой и сообщил отличные новости.

‒ Замечательно. Уже придумали имя?

‒ Нет, хотя мы склоняемся к Эдмунду.

‒ Хорошее имя, ‒ сказал Маккой, а потом нахмурился. ‒ Подожди-ка минуту, она не знает о находке, которую привезли к дому, ведь так?

‒ О, нет. Она нехорошо себя чувствовала большую часть вчерашнего дня. Не думаю, что она спускалась после обеда. И я никому не позволил рассказывать ей об этом. ‒ Стивен остановился. ‒ Вы были в морге всё это время?

Маккой скривился. 

‒ Ага, освободился только час назад. Я закончил осмотр поздно вечером, но штаб хотел услышать самый детальный отчёт о произошедшем, поэтому я вынужден был подождать их приезда. Хотя я сумел урвать несколько часов сна на диване в директорском офисе.

‒ Как справляется Спок?

‒ Никак. ‒ Маккой снова двинулся вперёд. ‒ И если спросите меня, он в любой момент может сорваться. Я велел этим «экспертам» из флота оставить его в покое. Если у них есть вопросы, пусть идут за ответами ко мне. Спок держится из последних сил. Кто знает, как он отреагирует, если ему придётся переживать события той ночи снова и снова.

‒ В этом мы с вами солидарны. Я не хочу, чтобы Джесси была частью всего этого. Чем дольше мне удастся удержать всё в тайне от неё, тем лучше.

‒ Без обид, но у неё в любом случае довольно странное представление о том, что случилось, не так ли?

Стивен неохотно кивнул. 

‒ Всё началось после смерти Трента. Хотя после того, что случилось вчера, знаем ли мы, где проходит граница между тем, что странно, а что нет? ‒ Он бросил взгляд на Маккоя. ‒ Вы не будете возражать, если я поинтересуюсь, что вы узнали?

‒ Полагаю, ты единственный, кому я _действительно_ могу рассказать, хотя рано или поздно мне придётся обо всём поведать Споку. ‒ Маккой фыркнул. ‒ Да о чём я говорю? Эта участь ждёт меня, как только я вернусь в дом. 

‒ Споку, но не Брайану?

Маккой бросил на него сердитый взгляд. 

‒ Вряд ли. ‒ Он перевёл дух. ‒ Боже, с чего обычно начинают, когда хотят рассказать о чём-то подобном?

‒ С начала? ‒ предположил Стивен.

‒ Да, но где оно, это начало? ‒ Маккой на минуту задумался. ‒ Останки, которые привезли к дому вчера, принадлежали человеку…почти шесть сотен лет назад.

‒ Его преподобие Роберт Кирк, ‒ ахнул Стивен.

Маккой благодарно взглянул на него. 

‒ А ты сообразительный. Ага, я думаю, что это он, хотя это не было тело шестидесятилетнего мужчины. Как они провернули это, я не знаю и, наверно, никогда не узнаю. Но даже если принять на веру то, что он мог состариться до пятиста семидесяти семи лет за несколько минут, это всё равно не даёт ответа на вопрос, какого чёрта с ним случилось.

‒ Я даже боюсь спрашивать.

‒ Я не обнаружил бы этого, если бы не знал, где искать. Изменения произошли на клеточном уровне. Он выглядит как человек. То есть выглядел как человек, но это не так, не совсем. Или не полностью. Кто бы ни удерживал его столько лет, с ним что-то сделал. Единственная причина, по которой я знаю, кем он был, состоит в том, что я сравнил следы ДНК останков с ДНК Джессики, Брайана и Джима. И если это не преподобный, то тогда у них есть ещё один предок, о пропаже которого они нам не говорили.

Стивен рукой указал Маккою на допотопный аэрокар, припаркованный на другой стороне улицы на гостевой парковке у больницы. 

‒ Забирайтесь.

Маккой замялся. 

‒ Может, будет лучше, если я телепортируюсь.

‒ Очень смешно. Забирайтесь. Он старый, но всегда довозит меня до нужного места, ‒ сказал Стивен, отпирая машину и запрыгивая на водительское кресло.

Маккой уселся на пассажирское сидение. Стивен завёл двигатель, и Маккой вынужден был признать, что двигатель работает безупречно. Стивен выехал с парковки, и в молчании они доехали до главного шоссе, ведущего обратно в Аберфойл.

‒ Итак, насколько не-человеком он стал? ‒ спросил Стивен, не отрывая глаз от дороги.

‒ Его изменили, но не сильно. Физически он всё ещё выглядел человеком. Просто очень молодым. Скажем, лет на восемнадцать или девятнадцать.

‒ Я и не думал, что вы можете узнать столько информации от одного тела.

‒ Стивен, по сути, единственное, что не так с этим человеком ‒ и это убило его ‒ он состарился на несколько веков за считанные минуты. На это указывает степень повреждения клеток. Но я могу поспорить на что угодно, что до момента, как он покинул убежище, где бы оно ни было, он был совершенно здоровым, пусть и не совсем человеческим, существом мужского пола в расцвете лет.

¤¤¤¤

Подъехав к дому, они заметили поджидавшего их у крыльца Брайана.

‒ Что-то случилось? ‒ спросил Стивен, выбираясь из машины.

‒ Ничего, ‒ успокоил его Брайан, идя им навстречу. ‒ Я просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом.

Маккой прошёл мимо них обоих, ему нужно было увидеть Спока. 

‒ А где Спок?

‒ В библиотеке, где же ещё, ‒ сказал Брайан, последовав за ним.

‒ Он хоть немного поспал?

‒ Насколько я знаю, нет. Правда, я приехал только сегодня утром, поэтому ничего не могу сказать про прошлую ночь. Но он не спал с тех пор, как я здесь.

‒ Ты провёл прошлую ночь в городе? ‒ спросил Стивен.

‒ Ага, ‒ настороженно ответил Брайан. ‒ Я хотел получить кое-какую информацию, которую ни один из вас не желал мне предоставить.

У двери Стивен повернулся к нему. 

‒ Здесь куча книг. Не стоило вовлекать в это местных.

‒ Вот только кое-что из того, что я хотел узнать, не было отмечено ни в одной из этих книг. ‒ Брайан махнул рукой на двери библиотеки.

Маккой с отвращением покачал головой и ушёл искать Спока. 

‒ Спок, ты здесь? ‒ позвал он, открывая двойные двери и проходя внутрь.

‒ Нет необходимости повышать голос, доктор Маккой. С моим слухом всё в порядке.

Заметив Спока, Маккой вздохнул. Вулканец стоял у окна, наблюдая за чёртовым холмом. 

‒ Твоё упрямство ни к чему не приведёт, Спок, поэтому сядь, пока не свалился от усталости. Кроме того, разве ты не хочешь узнать, что я нашёл? ‒ язвительно добавил Маккой.

‒ Я хочу, ‒ заявил Брайан, заходя в библиотеку и садясь рядом с Маккоем.

Маккой не обратил на него внимания, сосредоточившись на Споке.

‒ Ну?

Спок, казалось, обдумывал его предложение. Наконец он сдался и, отойдя от окна, присел напротив уютно устроившегося на одном из диванов Маккоя. 

‒ Очень хорошо, доктор, я слушаю.

Маккой вгляделся в друга. Спок выглядел измождённым, лицо было бледным как мел. 

‒ Выглядишь ужасно.

‒ Что ж, спасибо за комплимент, доктор Маккой. Это всё, что вы хотели мне сказать? ‒ сказал Спок, начиная подниматься.

‒ Сядь, сядь. Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что это не всё.

‒ Может, подождём, пока к нам не присоединится Стивен? ‒ предложил Брайан.

‒ Я уже всё ему рассказал в машине, ‒ возразил Маккой.

‒ Но я не рассказал. Здесь происходит куда больше, чем вы знаете. ‒ Брайан развернулся к дверям. ‒ А вот и он.

Стивен зашёл в библиотеку с подносом и поставил его на маленький столик по центру. Воздух наполнился богатым ароматом кофе, оттеснившим уныние, которое Маккой уже начал ассоциировать с комнатой. Он потянул носом. 

‒ Пахнет хорошо. Свежий?

‒ Нет, утренний, но он находился в герметичном термосе, так что вполне неплох. ‒ Стивен сел рядом со Споком и начал разливать кофе по чашкам. ‒ Спок? ‒ Он протянул чашку вулканцу.

Маккой удивился, когда Спок её принял. Он сделал глоток кофе из собственной чашки, а потом поставил её на стол. Как бы ему ни хотелось обратного, разговор откладывать было нельзя.

Маккой поведал им всё, о чём уже рассказал Стивену. Он увидел, как последние следы румянца исчезли с лица Спока от упоминания об изменениях, которым подверглось тело Роберта Кирка, и испугался, что вулканец вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Но Спок справился с первоначальным потрясением и бесцветным голосом, который он использовал всякий раз, когда был расстроен, попросил Маккоя продолжать.

Когда Маккой закончил рассказ, в комнате воцарилась такая тишина, что упади в эту минуту на пол булавка, они все бы это услышали. От Стивена реакции он не ждал, тот всё уже знал, но Маккоя удивило полное отсутствие какой-либо реакции со стороны Спока.

‒ Ну, разве ты не собираешься что-нибудь сказать? ‒ поддел он вулканца.

‒ Что вы хотите, чтобы я сказал? Мы уже предположили ранее, что Джим всё ещё жив и его удерживает зловредная сила. Вы подтвердили эти подозрения, но не предложили мне ни единого способа, вернуть его обратно.

‒ Чёрт побери, Спок…

‒ У меня есть предложение, как это сделать, ‒ тихо вмешался Брайан.

Все трое повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него.

‒ О чём ты говоришь, Брайан? ‒ наконец спросил Стивен.

‒ Ты знаешь. Всегда знал.

‒ Знал что? ‒ Маккой переводил взгляд с Брайана на Стивена и обратно.

Но Брайан смотрел только на Спока. 

‒ Ты же читал об этом, не так ли?

Спок уставился на него, очевидно сбитый с толку. 

‒ Я читал заметку о предполагаемом похищении Роберта Кирка. Но в ней не было упоминания о его возвращении.

Брайан кивнул. 

‒ Я так и думал, только не в этом доме.

Стивен ощетинился. 

‒ На что это ты намекаешь?

‒ Отлично, сыграем по-твоему. Мне вдруг стало интересно, почему я никогда не слышал ни о чём, что здесь творится, поэтому я позвонил матери из деревни. У неё чуть истерика не случилась, когда я сказал ей, где нахожусь.

Спок наклонился вперёд. 

‒ Подозреваю, ваша мать была хорошо осведомлена об опасности, Джим говорил мне, что она всячески препятствовала вашему общению с Джессикой и Трентом.

‒ Ага, она знала, потому что знал мой отец, как и его отец. Именно поэтому он уехал отсюда в своё время. Они, должно быть, были активны даже тогда.

‒ Кто они? ‒ раздражённо спросил Маккой.

‒ «Быстроногие малыши», «фавны», «феи». Называйте, как угодно.

Маккой закатил глаза. 

‒ Ой, да брось, Брайан.

‒ Если нас не устраивает название, которое он им дал, это ещё не значит, что их не существует, доктор Маккой, ‒ ответил Спок. ‒ Что конкретно ты узнал о том, как мы можем вернуть Джима? ‒ спросил он уже Брайана.

‒ Говорят, что после похорон Роберт Кирк явился кузену. Жена преподобного была беременна, когда он умер, и дух сказал мужчине, что он появится на крестинах сына. Он попросил кузена присутствовать там и, когда он появится, бросить в него кинжал.

Маккой окинул его недоверчивым взглядом. 

‒ И как это должно помочь вернуть Джима? Начнём с того, что у Джима нет беременной жены.

‒ Это не имеет значения, потому что жена преподобного не пошла на это. Думаю, она была слишком напугана. Но во время второй мировой войны дом церковника снимала в аренду жена офицера, ожидающая ребенка. Она заявляла, что видела дух Роберта Кирка, который сказал ей, что если в доме проведут крестины, и нож вонзится в его кресло, он будет освобожден*.

‒ Я так понимаю, она этого тоже не сделала, ‒ ответил Маккой.

‒ Нет, не сделала. Давайте смотреть правде в глаза: увидеть в твоём собственном доме духа человека, который предположительно умер в тысяча шестьсот девяносто втором, напугает любого.

‒ Ты всё ещё не объяснил, как это может нам помочь, ‒ нетерпеливо перебил его Спок.

‒ Ведь скоро крестины ребёнка Джессики…

‒ Достаточно! ‒ Стивен вскочил на ноги. ‒ Я не допущу, чтобы что-то угрожало Джесси или моему сыну!

‒ Сядь, Стивен, ‒ тихо велел Маккой.

‒ Нет! Маккой, он сумасшедший, вы все безумны, если думаете, что я позволю вам подвергнуть мою семью опасности.

‒ Сядь, чёрт возьми! ‒ Маккой сердито уставился на мужчину. ‒ Ты что, серьёзно думаешь, что мы согласимся на то, что может навредить им? ‒ Он повернулся к Брайану. ‒ Давай. Закончи свою мысль.

‒ Ладно, вот как я это вижу: не имеет значения, что ребёнок не от Джима. Кому-то просто нужно бросить нож сквозь призрак, когда он появится на крестинах.

‒ И это твой великий план? ‒ Маккой недовольно покачал голову. ‒ Теперь я слышал всё.

‒ Спок? Разве ты не хочешь хотя бы попытаться? ‒ взмолился Брайан, обращаясь к вулканцу.

Спок, кажется, больше не слушал, и Маккою захотелось убить Брайана за то, что тот даёт ему пустую надежду. Из всех глупых, несуразных идей, которые когда-либо слышал Маккой, эта наверняка заняла бы верхнюю строчку списка.

‒ Это может сработать, ‒ разъярённо закричал им всем Брайан.

Маккой не знал, кого ему жаль сильнее, Спока, который совсем осунулся и сник, или Брайана, который пребывал в рабстве старых легенд и мифов, и был больше не в состоянии отделять факты от вымысла.

‒ Послушай, сынок, ‒ мягко сказал Маккой, ‒ кроме тех двух людей, которые заявляли, что видели призрак преподобного, его видел кто-нибудь еще? Может быть, священник, который проводил крестины? Или кто-нибудь из гостей? Нет? Нет. Потому что это просто сказка. Брайан, кто бы или что бы ни похитило Роберта, кто бы или что бы ни забрало Джима, ты действительно думаешь, что их можно одолеть простым ножом?

‒ Но это может быть правдой, ‒ возразил Брайан, хотя уверенности в его словах поубавилось.

Маккой махнул рукой. У него не было ни времени, ни желания волноваться о фантазиях Брайана. Он поднялся и подошёл к Споку. 

‒ Давай, Спок. Пошли прогуляемся.

Вулканец будто вынырнул из кокона апатии. Он поднял на Маккоя всё ещё ошеломлённый взгляд. 

‒ Прогуляемся, доктор?

‒ Да, прогуляемся. ‒ Маккой схватил Спока за руку и рывком поднял на ноги.

Спок ничего на это не возразил. Никогда ещё Маккой не был так обеспокоен.  
____________________________________________________  
* Вскоре после погребения Роберт Кирк явился одному из родственников, чтобы передать сообщение для своего двоюродного брата Грэма Дачрея: «Скажи Грэму...что я не умер, а стал пленником в Стране эльфов». Он предупредил, что появится в пасторском доме на крестинах сына, родившегося уже после его похорон, и попросил Дачрея быть готовым бросить над его головой нож ‒ это должно разрушить колдовские чары. Однако, когда призрак Кирка появился на крестинах, его двоюродный брат оцепенел от изумления и не сделал того, что ему велели. Призрак исчез, и больше его не видели. Примерно в 1910 г. женщина, сторожившая кладбище, рассказала одному из посетителей, что гроб в склепе Кирка наполнен камнями, потому что самого его забрали в Страну эльфов. И в 1943 г., насколько известно, люди по-прежнему верили, что если в пасторском доме родится ребенок и во время крещения кто-нибудь воткнет нож в стул, на котором обычно сидел Кирк, то это может вызволить несчастного пленника из Страны эльфов. [(с)](http://www.anamalia.ru/ru/a01c_57.htm)

¤¤¤¤

‒ Это действительно прекрасная земля, не так ли?

Спок без интереса посмотрел на Маккоя, а затем на окружающий пейзаж. 

‒ Я тоже так думал.

Чёрт побери, он словно беседовал с зомби. Маккой подумал, что если заставит Спока показать ему место, где нашли Кирка, это вытащит вулканца из анабиоза. Но, по-видимому, это не сработало. 

‒ Это дорога к кладбищу?

‒ Да, оно приблизительно в четверти километра в этом направлении. ‒ Спок указал вперёд.

Маккой закатил глаза. Именно тогда он заметил справа что-то, напоминающее остатки фундамента. 

‒ Что это?

Спок бросил мимолётный взгляд на руины. 

‒ Развалины дома, я полагаю. Их много вдоль дороги.

‒ В самом деле? Но почему?

‒ Я не знаю, доктор. Очевидно, люди покинули эти места.

Маккой нахмурился. Это было странно и как-то довольно зловеще. 

‒ Интересно, в чём причина. Я думал, это отличное место для жизни. ‒ Он замялся. ‒ Об этом что-нибудь говорится в той книге из библиотеки Джессики?

‒ Только что население начало постепенно убывать сто лет назад и что массовый исход первым случился именно из этих конкретных мест.

‒ Почему именно отсюда? ‒ Маккой ещё раз огляделся по сторонам. ‒ Ты говорил, что прямо впереди кладбище? Может, в этом причина.

Казалось, это пробудило интерес Спока. 

‒ Почему вы думаете, что всему виной кладбище?

Маккой пожал плечами. 

‒ Я не знаю. Вокруг него столько легенд. Кроме того, подумай вот о чём. Сначала они перестали использовать церковь, затем кладбище. И наконец, покинули саму деревню.

Спок снова посмотрел на остатки домов. 

‒ Я никогда не связывал между собой эти два факта.

‒ Да, наверно, ты бы и не смог. Мне пришла в голову эта мысль только потому, что земляне в принципе привыкли думать о кладбищах.

‒ Вы боитесь мёртвых. ‒ Спок неожиданно свернул налево и исчез в кустах.

‒ Подожди, Спок. ‒ Маккой поспешил вслед за ним. Он не знал, была ли тому причиной тема их разговора или знание того, что тут случилось, но Маккою неожиданно не захотелось быть вне поля зрения Спока. Он догнал его как раз к тому времени, как Спок подошёл к окраине кладбища.

Маккой остановился рядом с ним. 

‒ Да точно, место жуткое.

Это было действительно так. Многие надгробные камни накренились, на них буйно рос мох и лишайник. Кованые железные ворота, окружавшие более изысканные могилы, медленно ржавели. У самой церкви не было ни крыши, ни двери. По земле стелился лёгкий туман, вызывая необъяснимый страх. Но что хуже всего, отсюда курган казался гораздо ближе.

‒ Что, чёрт возьми, вы двое тут делали? ‒ спросил Маккой больше себя, чем Спока.

Но ответил именно Спок. 

‒ Джим пожелал увидеть могилу предка. Она даже…заворожила его. Особенно после снов.

‒ Я случайно услышал последнюю часть твоего разговора с Брайаном. Вы упоминали о том, что у Джима были кошмары. Как ты думаешь, они что-то означали, Спок?

‒ Тогда я так не думал, теперь уже не уверен. Джим не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось. Как не мог и Трент, брат Джессики. Кажется логичным предположить; что бы ни похитило Джима, оно использовало сны в качестве своего рода проводника. ‒ Спок прикусил губу. ‒ Доктор, есть ещё кое-что. Я чувствую, будто что-то происходит. С Джимом. И, возможно, со мной.

‒ Что ты имеешь в виду?

‒ Я не знаю. Это только чувство. Мы были вместе недостаточно долго, и связь не окрепла до такой степени, чтобы я точно знал, где он и что с ним случилось. Связь не настолько сильная, чтобы преодолеть то, что разделяет нас.

‒ Можешь описать, что ты чувствуешь?

‒ Дело скорее в том, что я _не_ чувствую. Именно поэтому я решил, что Джим умер. Словно помехи и шумы на привычной для нас радиочастоте. ‒ Спок с досадой покачал головой. ‒ Я пытался отделить истинное от кажущегося, но едва ли в этом преуспел. Помехи словно…угнетают мой мыслительный процесс.

Маккоя поразила нерешительность Спока. От его обычной самоуверенности и способности функционировать в кризисной ситуации не осталось и следа. 

‒ Тогда как ты можешь быть уверен в том, насколько верно это чувство?

Спок прикусил губу. 

‒ Не могу, и всё же это всё, что у меня есть. Я не могу доказать, что то, что я чувствую, правильно. Но если мы не найдём вскоре Джима, боюсь, он будет потерян для нас навсегда.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Можно войти?

Джессика подняла голову. Радостное ожидание словно испарились с её лица, едва она увидела, кто стоит на пороге.

‒ Привет, Брайан.

Брайан зашёл в больничную палату и подошёл к кровати. Он с горечью заметил инстинктивное движение, которым она прижала свёрток ближе к груди. 

‒ Ты же не думаешь в самом деле, что я причиню ему вред?

Джессика нервно на него посмотрела. 

‒ Теперь я уже не знаю, что думать.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Брайан заметил кресло в углу. Он подтянул его ближе к кровати и сел. 

‒ Возможно, если мы узнаем друг друга получше…

‒ Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо. Ты пользуешься старыми методами, как и я. И ты недавно использовал их силу. Ты практически светишься остаточным сиянием.

Брайан удивился. Он и не знал, что сила оставляет след. Но, видимо, Джессика тоже использовала её, раз была в состоянии видеть знаки. 

‒ Только если нет другого способа.

‒ Да, с такими вещами не шутят. Я говорила об этом Тренту.

‒ А Джиму? Его ты тоже предупреждала?

Джессика опустила голову и затеребила пальцами уголок одеяла, в которое был завёрнут ребенок. Она покачала головой. 

‒ Должно быть, они совсем недавно нашли его, потому что я не заметила никаких признаков. Я бы предупредила его, если бы увидела. Ребенок был бы в полной безопасности в Стерлинге. Но я никогда не смогла бы вернуться домой. ‒ Она подняла голову и с вызовом посмотрела на него. ‒ Теперь я могу. 

‒ А что насчёт Джима?

‒ Ничем не могу помочь. Он исчез, и с этим ничего нельзя сделать.

‒ Тогда зачем ты вообще рассказала им эту легенду? Не проще ли было оставить его в неведении?

‒ Стивен поднял эту тему. Я волновалась, что они начнут копать глубже, но они решили, что это всего лишь страшная сказка, чтобы пугать ею детей. А после я должна была убедиться, что это Джим. Если бы он действительно умер, тогда они всё ещё искали бы замену.

Брайану не нужно было уточнять, кто были эти «они». 

‒ Значит, ты знала, что происходит, и могла что-нибудь сказать.

‒ Почему тебя это так волнует? Ты, разумеется, воспользовался ритуалом, чтобы очистить себя от их влияния. Тебе должно было прийти в голову, что им придётся найти кого-то ещё, ‒ обвинительно заявила Джессика.

‒ Я не знал, от чего очищался. Я только видел сны и будто чувствовал зов. ‒ Брайан задумался на минуту. ‒ Мои родители сделали всё, чтобы уберечь меня от этого места. Я ни о чём не знал до этого случая. А как же твой брат? Он что, тоже не знал?

‒ Конечно, знал, но был слишком напуган. Он не был таким как я, насмехался над старыми методами, пока они ему самому не понадобились. Но к тому времени было уже слишком поздно. У него не было ни отваги, ни способностей, чтобы отогнать злых духов. Поэтому он уехал.

‒ А что насчёт меня? Поэтому ты позвонила мне? На случай, если бы им не подошёл Джим, сгодился бы и я?

‒ Звучит так, будто с самого начала это и должен был быть ты, ‒ пренебрежительно ответила Джессика. ‒ Но ты обладаешь силой, чтобы защитить себя, я ничего не могла сделать, чтобы противодействовать ей.

Брайан поразился этой напускной невинности. И какое странное совпадение, что она пригласила родственника-мужчину навестить её именно тогда, когда сила проснулась. Трент был мёртв, и она ожидала ребенка. Лучший способ сделать так, чтобы её оставили в покое ‒ отдать им кого-нибудь ещё.

‒ Есть способ вернуть Джима.

Джессика прищурилась. 

‒ И что за способ?

‒ Роберт Кирк говорил о нём кузену, но тот его проигнорировал. Однако если мы это сделаем…

‒ Ты говоришь о магической силе железа.

‒ Значит, ты всё знала? И ничего не сказала?

Джессика посмотрела на него, в её глазах плескалась злость пополам со страхом. Она заговорила неожиданно резко.

‒ Ты тоже ничего не скажешь. Мы не станем вмешиваться. Они получили, что хотели. Теперь они заснут и оставят нас в покое. Люди вернутся в Аберфойл. Это снова будет хорошее место.

‒ Я не могу этого сделать, Джессика. Я должен по крайней мере попытаться вернуть его.

‒ Ты лезешь в дела, о которых не имеешь ни малейшего понятия. Думаешь, что знаешь, но это не так. Будет лучше оставить всё как есть. Я никогда не хотела, чтобы они забрали Джима, но лучше он, чем мой сын.

‒ Они не заберут твоего сына. Всё, что я хочу, это быть там, где будут проходить крестины, чтобы…

‒ Держись подальше от моего ребенка! Я хочу, чтобы и духу твоего не было на крестинах, ты меня слышишь?

Брайан поднялся. 

‒ Ты не сможешь меня остановить.

‒ Не смогу? Ты здесь приезжий, Брайан. А приезжие имеют склонность пропадать бесследно. Подойдёшь близко к дому священника, и это будет последним, что ты сделаешь.

‒ А что ты сделаешь, Джессика? Заставишь Стивена позаботиться о том, чтобы я больше никогда не вернулся?

‒ Не вмешивай его в это. Стивен тут совершенно не причём.

Брайан изумлённо смотрел на неё, удивляясь, как она могла так проговориться. 

‒ Он не знает, не так ли? Обо всём этом. Он думает, что это всего лишь мифы, которыми обросла смерть Роберта Кирка.

‒ Да, ‒ неохотно согласилась Джессика.

‒ А ты не думаешь, что должна всё ему рассказать?

‒ И что если он мне поверит? Какой мужчина захочет заводить семью с женщиной, над которой дамокловым мечом висит проклятье? Обречь на это своих детей? Нет, ‒ решительно отрезала Джессика. ‒ Он никогда не узнает. Проблемы больше нет, рассказывать не о чем.

‒ Прикрыла все тылы, не так ли, Джессика?

‒ Я забочусь о том, что принадлежит мне. И разберусь со всем, что будет угрожать этому. ‒ Джессика посмотрела прямо на него. ‒ В том числе с тобой, Брайан.

Брайан знал, что она выполнит свою угрозу. И концы в воду. Ни Спок, ни Маккой не поверят, что она ему угрожала. Они уже сомневались в его здравомыслии, когда он предложил им свою идею. И не подвергнет ли он их тоже опасности своим признанием об истинной сущности Джессики? Кто из горожан знал, столько же, сколько она? Осуществит ли кто-нибудь из них её угрозы в стремлении обеспечить будущее деревни?

Джессика выглядела словно воплощение невинности, мать с новорождённым младенцем на руках. Но, как и то место, которое она называла своим, она скрывала неприглядный секрет. Его дедушка сбежал отсюда. Брайан подумал об отчаянных мольбах матери сделать тоже самое. Он повернулся и вышел из палаты.

¤¤¤¤

_Такой абсолютной тьмы он никогда раньше не видел. И никогда не ощущал такого холода, словно проникающего под кожу и заставляющего кости покрываться мурашками. Спок слепо брёл через ненавистное место, невидимые руки хватали его за одежду и волосы. Он едва слышал их загадочные мольбы, так одержим он был своей целью. Джим был где-то здесь, он звал его._

_Спок пытался оттолкнуть мучителей, но как только он избавлялся от одного, другой занимал его место. Он был незваным гостем здесь, и они хотели, чтобы он ушёл. Их голоса, казалось, усилились в попытке заглушить едва различимый крик, который был его единственной ниточкой к Джиму. Какофония стала оглушительной, а затем наступила тишина. Полная и абсолютная тишина. Он был один._

Спок открыл глаза. В спальне было уже совершенно светло, утреннее солнце проникало в комнату через распахнутые портьеры. Он глянул на часы. Семь утра. Он спал дольше обычного.

Велик был соблазн просто закрыть глаза и сбежать обратно в дрёму. Во сне он снова чувствовал свою связь с Джимом. Бодрствуя, он ощущал лишь отчаянье от того, что то немногое, что у них было, разрушается и ускользает. Он не знал, что будет делать, когда даже это ощущение исчезнет. Когда он снова окажется один.

Но Спок больше не желал уединения, поэтому он отбросил в сторону одеяла и сел в кровати. По крайней мере, среди людей он сможет делать вид, будто его волнует что-то ещё кроме возвращения Джима, сможет говорить, когда с ним говорят, и притворяться, что не предает его каждым вдохом. Он гулял под солнцем и общался с живыми людьми, пока Джим противостоял миру ночных кошмаров, отголоски которого Спок только начинал улавливать в своих снах. Время истекало, для них обоих. Он продолжит дышать, но никогда больше не сможет назвать своё существование жизнью без Джима.

Наконец, Спок встал и выбрал одежду. После быстрого душа он прибрался в комнате и заправил кровать, а затем пошёл поискать Маккоя. Доктор обнаружился на кухне за маленьким столом у стены.

Маккой обернулся, услышав, как хлопнула дверь. 

‒ Доброе утро, Спок. Бери чашку кофе и присоединяйся.

Спок сделал так, как было предложено, и занял кресло напротив Маккоя. Когда он поднёс чашку дымящейся жидкости к губам, то заметил, что доктор пристально наблюдает за ним. Он поднял брови в немом вопросе.

‒ Ты выглядишь даже хуже, чем вчера. Ты плохо спал?

Спок подумал было увильнуть от ответа, но один взгляд на Маккоя заставил его передумать. Доктор тоже выглядел не ахти. И учитывая, что он оставался там, где на самом деле быть не хотел, и брал на себя обязательства, которые должен был взять на себя Спок, он заслуживал правды. 

‒ Нет, мой сон был потревожен…даже не снами, скорее картинками, передающимися через мою связь с Джимом.

‒ Я думал, она не достаточно сильна для этого.

‒ Так и есть. ‒ Спок пытался упорядочить поток мыслей. ‒ Я не знаю, как или почему это случилось. Но я знаю, что эти картинки правдивы. Джим там, где бы это _там_ ни было.

‒ Тогда он всё ещё жив. ‒ Маккой провёл трясущейся рукой по лицу. ‒ Я уже начал волноваться. Прошло пять дней.

‒ Доктор, я боюсь не его смерти.

‒ Тогда чего?

‒ Если он действительно там, где Роберт Кирк провел все эти века, тогда маловероятно, что он умрёт, не для этого его похитили. Но вы сами сказали, что человек, вернувшийся к нам, был не тем же самым человеком, которого забрали изначально, не полностью. ‒ Спок отвёл взгляд на мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями, после чего продолжил. ‒ Я не думаю, что Джим уже изменился. Пока нет. Но это только вопрос времени. Когда это случится, захочет ли он вернуться? Будет ли он хотя бы отдалённо тем человеком, кем он был?

Маккой побледнел. 

‒ Наверно я просто не хотел думать об этом. ‒ Он схватил Спока за предплечье. ‒ Мы должны что-то сделать, Спок.

‒ Согласен. Но что?

‒ Я не знаю. Что-нибудь. Чёрт, я уже даже вижу плюсы в предложении Брайана.

‒ Жаль, что вы не решили так два дня назад. ‒ Брайан зашёл в комнату с сумкой в руке.

Маккой окинул его скептическим взором.

‒ Куда это ты собрался?

‒ Домой. ‒ Брайан глянул через плечо. ‒ Стивен тут?

‒ Он поехал за Джессикой и ребёнком, ‒ ответил Маккой.

‒ Очень жаль, я буду скучать по ним, хотя, наверно, это к лучшему. Мы с ним не слишком поладили.

‒ Ты винишь его в этом? После того, что ты заявил здесь вчера? Ты едва не обвинил его в соучастии в исчезновении Джима.

‒ Я ошибался насчёт него, ‒ признал Брайан. ‒ В любом случае, моё такси будет здесь через пару минут. Я просто хотел попрощаться.

Спок, наконец, заговорил. 

‒ Значит, ты махнул на Джима рукой.

‒ Я ничего не могу сделать, Спок. Лучшие умы Звёздного флота пытаются узнать, как вернуть его назад. Я же просто кручусь у них под ногами. Кроме того кто-то же должен поддерживать работу фермы до его возвращения. Верно?

Хотел бы Спок чувствовать такой же оптимизм. Джим отдалялся от него всё дальше и дальше, скоро больше не будет пути назад. 

‒ Я сожалею, что ты уезжаешь, но понимаю, почему ты хочешь это сделать.

‒ Ты сообщишь мне, если что-нибудь изменится, да?

‒ Если хочешь. ‒ Спок встал и повернулся лицом к Брайану. ‒ Я ценю твое желание продолжить заботиться о ферме. Я не знаю, когда я…когда мы вернёмся.

‒ Сколько бы это ни заняло, Спок. Ни о чем не беспокойся, за исключением возвращения Джима, ладно?

Снаружи раздался гудок.

‒ Это за мной. ‒ Брайан пожал руку Маккою. ‒ Увидимся, док. ‒ Он снова повернулся к Споку. ‒ Береги себя.

‒ Постараюсь.

Брайан улыбнулся и поспешил прочь из комнаты.

Спок подождал, пока не услышал, что за Брайаном закрылась входная дверь, после чего снова сел. Он опустил голову, словно пытаясь унять волну беспокойства, которое грозилось захлестнуть его. Когда эта сцена повторится с Маккоем? Когда его обрекут нести дежурство одному, безнадёжно дожидаясь возвращения возлюбленного?

Маккой наклонился и посмотрел в помрачневшее лицо Спока.

‒ Эй.

Спок поднял голову.

‒ Я никуда не собираюсь. Только вместе с Джимом. Понял?

Спок горячо надеялся, что так оно и будет. Он бы хотел выразить доктору благодарность словами, но единственное, на что он был сейчас способен ‒ это признательно кивнуть.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Мы ничего не можем найти, мистер Спок. Если верить нашим приборам, этот холм просто куча твёрдой земли, ‒ сказал учёный Звёздного флота, параллельно настраивая свой прибор. ‒ Если там и есть портал, то он хорошо спрятан.

Спок поднял взгляд на Эльфийский холм. Курган знал, как хранить свои секреты. Джима похитили, и дверь, через которую он исчез, по-видимому, невозможно обнаружить. Они перепробовали все типы сенсоров, все длины волн в попытках найти вход. Основание холма было завалено снаряжением, а сенсоры утыкали всё свободное пространство. Спок с горечью обнаружил, что ему всё сложнее удерживать ту слабую надежду, которая ещё теплилась в нём.

‒ У нас есть ещё один прибор, который мы хотим попробовать, ‒ добавил техник. ‒ Теоретически он должен улавливать высвобождённую тёмную энергию при соприкосновении с параллельной вселенной. Его испытывали всего несколько раз и каждый раз результаты были противоречивыми. Но вот что я скажу вам, мистер Спок, если это не сработает, то я не знаю, что делать дальше. У нас заканчиваются варианты.

И время. Картинки, которые преследовали Спока во сне, были мрачными и… тихими. Он больше не слышал крик Джима, так мало осталось от его возлюбленного. 

‒ Что ответил Звёздный флот на отсутствие прогресса?

‒ Они ещё не готовы нас отозвать, но их терпение на исходе. Только между нами, я думаю, они дадут нам ещё несколько дней максимум. А потом просто свернут всю работу.

Спок думал точно так же, но надеялся, что у техника будут другие новости.

‒ Очень хорошо. Я ценю вашу честность. ‒ Он огляделся. ‒ Где ваши коллеги?

‒ Они неподалёку, не волнуйтесь. ‒ Техник достал коммуникатор. ‒ Мы поддерживаем постоянный контакт. Видите, канал открыт. Этот холм, ‒ он кивнул головой на курган, ‒ больше никого не заберёт.

Спок подумал, что их коммуникаторы вряд ли помогут, если то, что забрало Кирка, захочет ещё одного. Но он знал, что не захочет. Эти люди были в безопасности, так же как и он сам. Спок кивнул технику, а затем направился к дому.

Он не пошёл по тропинке к церкви, вместо этого он повернул на север, на дорогу, ведущую обратно в деревню. 

Путь занял у него в два раза больше времени, но, по крайней мере, ему не пришлось проходить мимо кладбища и могилы существа, похороненного под именем Роберта Кирка. Странно, как невыносима ему была мысль о близости могилы, хотя его не смущала близость кургана. Возможно, потому что тело, лежащее под надгробным камнем, заставляло думать о двойнике, обратившемся в ничто после вскрытия. Маккой позаботился об этом, чёрт бы побрал этот Звёздный флот. Но тогда Спок держал его в руках и не видел разницы. От этой мысли он чувствовал каждый раз, когда думал об этом себя грязным.

Впереди показался Ривер Форт, затем маленький мост, старый, но всё ещё используемый. Спок осторожно перешёл по нему и оказался на той же дороге, по которой они с Джимом въехали в Аберфойл. Воспоминания о том, что случилось всего лишь десятью днями ранее, отказывались выходить у него из головы: образ Джима, радующегося очередному приключению, уверенного, что нет ничего, что они не смогли бы сделать, ничего, что они не смогли бы преодолеть. Спок бы многое отдал, чтобы они тогда проехали мимо этого места.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/30620149520/in/dateposted-public/)

Старый мост через Ривер Форт. Аберфойл. Фото из [интернета](http://%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0)  


Спок повернулся, на секунду глянув через плечо, затем, собравшись с духом, шагнул на дорогу и зашагал по ней.

¤¤¤¤

Спок расправил складки на тунике, затем тщательно причесал волосы. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Тёмно-синяя туника казалась на солнце светлее, что смягчало её строгость.

Спок помнил, как купил её. Они были в отпуске, и Кирк заметил, что Спок не может везде ходить в чёрном. Он настоял на том, чтобы пойти вместе по магазинам и убедиться, что новый наряд будет приемлемым. Они провели весь день, переходя из магазина в магазин, пока глаз не зацепился за эту тунику, и оба тогда согласились, что она прекрасно подойдёт для любого формального события, которое может случиться, пока они в отпуске.

После этого они зашли пообедать в ресторан на причале. Спок веселил Кирка тем, что скармливал остатки еды тюленям. Оттуда они пешком прогулялись до дома, довольные тем, что просто были вместе. Это был хороший день.

Спок закрыл глаза. Когда потускнеет его память, а каждая мысль о Джиме больше не будет пыткой? Спок вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь.

‒ Спок, ты готов?

‒ Я выйду через минуту. ‒ Он отложил расчёску и прошёл в спальню. Там Спок взял конверт, в котором лежал подарок от них с Джимом сыну Джессики, и положил его в карман. Открыв дверь, Спок обнаружил Маккоя, нетерпеливо ожидающего в коридоре.

‒ Поторапливайся, все уже ушли.

‒ Ведите, доктор.

Снаружи был лёгкий, но холодный ветер. На западе собирались облака, и солнце то и дело скрывалось из виду.

Маккой вгляделся в небо. 

‒ Надеюсь, дождя не будет, когда мы пойдём обратно. Тут недалеко, но промокнуть не хочется, особенно при такой холодине. 

Они пересекли подъездную дорожку и вышли на дорогу, которая вела к дому священника. По крайней мере, её поддерживали в приличном состоянии. Поэтому они легко набрали быстрый темп, и совсем скоро показался небольшой дом.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/73272072@N04/30921301875/in/dateposted-public/)

Церковный приход. Аберфойл. Фото из [интернета](http://www.ship-of-fools.com/mystery/2005/1157.html)  


‒ В конце концов они сошлись на Эдмунде, ‒ сказал Маккой, когда они уже подходили. Дверь была открыта. Они зашли внутрь и проследовали в комнату слева на звук голосов.

‒ Меня проинформировали об этом. Так звали любимого дядю Стивена.

Комната было битком набита народом. Никто из семьи Джессики больше не жил в этих местах, но, по всей видимости, у Стивена неподалеку жила куча родственников. Несколько рядов кресел, выставленных у стены, стремительно наполнялись. Спок узнал нескольких мужчин, которые помогали ему искать Джима. Он кивнул им, пока они с доктором искали свободные места.

Маккой начал бегло просматривать псалтырь, который лежал на пустом кресле. 

‒ Надеюсь, что нам не придется петь.

‒ Я не изучал детали этого обряда.

‒ Помню, когда я был мальчиком, такого рода вещи были поводом для праздника. И все пели. Я вырос, но мало что изменилось с тех пор. Я даже однажды взял с собой Джима. ‒ Маккой усмехнулся. ‒ Он не мог попасть в ноты, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. ‒ Тут он глянул на Спока с тревогой. ‒ Прости, Спок. Почему-то я начал говорить о нём в прошедшем времени.

‒ Не извиняйтесь, доктор. Возможно, в этот раз именно вы ведёте себя логично. Нет логики в том, чтобы основывать веру на «чувстве». 

‒ Не говори так, ‒ рассерженно ответил Маккой. ‒ Мы вернём его. Ладно?

В этот момент в комнату вошли Джессика и Стивен, освобождая Спока от необходимости отвечать. Пара двинулась к крестильной чаше, стоявшей в углу, и священник, старый седеющий мужчина, последовал за ними.

Толпа немного отодвинулась от центра комнаты, позволяя всем присутствующим наблюдать за церемонией. Сидящие встали, когда Джессика и Стивен заняли свои места перед чашей. С того места, где он стоял, Споку было прекрасно всё видно. Джессика держала ребенка, Стивен стоял слева от неё. Младенец немного ёрзал в материнских руках, но казался довольным. Священник тихо о чём-то говорил с парой несколько минут. Когда он закончил, Джессика и Стивен кивнули. Церемония началась.

Спок услышал шум за секунду до того, как в толпе неожиданно появился Брайан. В его руке был нож.

‒ Брайан, нет! ‒ закричал Спок, бросившись к мужчине.

Брайан даже не притормозил. Без колебания он швырнул нож мимо перепуганного священника, чудом не задев Джессику, которая инстинктивно накрыла собой ребенка.

Стивен будто сбросил первоначальный шок и начал двигаться к Брайану, но Спок сумел настичь его первым. Он схватил Брайана за предплечье и удержал на месте. Брайан едва ли это заметил, сосредоточенно глядя поверх крестильной чаши.

Когда Стивен приблизился к ним, Маккой вырос рядом со Споком и втиснулся между ними. 

‒ Хватит, Стивен. Разве ты не видишь, что у него не все дома?

Спок наклонился вперёд и вгляделся в лицо Брайана. Маккой был прав. Глаза Брайана были выпучены от ужаса, а по лицу струился пот. Что бы он ни видел, это напугало его до смерти.

‒ Можешь отпустить его, Спок, я его держу. ‒ Маккой просунул руку между ними и обернул её вокруг плеч Брайана. ‒ Что ты видишь, Брайан?

‒ Разве ты не видишь его? ‒ Брайан медленно повернул голову к Маккою, неохотно переводя на него взгляд. Однако спустя мгновение его взгляд снова уставился на то, чего никто другой не видел.

‒ Нет, не вижу. Ты можешь описать?

Брайан покачал головой. 

‒ Недостаточно светло. Но я видел движение. Что-то… ‒ Брайан будто замкнулся.

‒ Мне нужно отвести его в дом. Я оставил там медицинский трикодер. ‒ Маккой попытался повернуть Брайана к двери. ‒ Давай, Спок. Помоги мне.

Все шарахались от них, словно боясь подхватить безумие Брайана. Но Брайан безропотно подчинился, и Спок с Маккоем без труда вывели его на улицу.

‒ Тут есть аэрокар, которым мы можем воспользоваться? ‒ спросил Маккой.

‒ Я подержу его, доктор, пока вы ищете.

‒ Ладно, ‒ неохотно согласился Маккой. ‒ Только не поощряй его. Даже мелочь может вывести его из равновесия.

Спок был слишком сосредоточен на Брайане, чтобы обидеться. Поэтому он лишь кивнул, когда доктор ушёл обратно в дом.

‒ Он должен был освободиться, ‒ тихо заметил Брайан.

‒ Кто должен был освободиться?

‒ Джим. Он должен был выбраться. Почему он не вернулся?

Спок уставился на Брайана, желая поверить, но боясь это сделать. 

‒ Ты видел Джима?

Брайан перевёл на него взгляд. Какими бы иллюзиями он не руководствовался, казалось, они готовы были снова накрыть его с головой. 

‒ А ты нет?

‒ Нет. Никто ничего не видел, кроме тебя.

‒ Этого не может быть. ‒ Брайана начало трясти, и он стал дико озираться по сторонам. ‒ Они здесь. Они вокруг нас. Неужели ты не видишь!

Спок встревожился и схватил его за плечи. Почему Маккой так долго не возвращается? 

‒ Давай вернёмся в дом, Брайан. ‒ Но к последующей реакции Брайана он был не готов.

‒ Нет! Нет! Я туда не вернусь!

Если бы дом священника не был так близко к лесной полосе, у Спока был бы шанс поймать его. Но Брайан вырвался и бросился прямо к деревьям. К тому времени как Спок добежал до границы леса, Брайана уже нигде не было видно.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Спок!

Спок оглянулся, увидев, как Маккой с трудом выбирается из кустарника.

‒ Что-нибудь нашёл? ‒ спросил он.

‒ Ничего. Я не понимаю, как он мог исчезнуть без следа за такой короткий срок. ‒ Спок посмотрел мимо Маккоя в направлении дома священника. ‒ Сколько человек присоединилось к поискам?

‒ Не знаю. Мне пришлось сбегать в дом, чтобы взять трикодер, Стивен тогда всё ещё пытался найти добровольцев. Но думаю, их около десяти.

‒ Десять? Когда мы искали Джима, людей было в четыре раза больше.

‒ Ну да, но думаю, люди напуганы. Они не хотят иметь ничего общего с этим местом и с Кирками в частности, особенно после сцены, которую устроил Брайан на крестинах.

Перед тем, как устремиться в лес, Спок успел только уведомить Маккоя о побеге Брайана, поэтому не видел их активного нежелания помогать, но без труда мог представить. Наверно, люди в Аберфойле были сыты всей этой ситуацией по горло.

‒ Меня удивляет, что мы всё ещё его не нашли. Я мог бы поклясться, что он направится прямиком к кургану, ‒ задумался Маккой.

‒ Как и я. Но он мог не оставаться рядом с тропой, а направиться дальше. Я как раз собирался расширить зону поиска.

‒ Не возражаешь против компании? Ужасно не хочу ходить здесь в одиночку.

Спок смерил его взглядом, но уступил. Он определённо понимал, о чём говорит Маккой. Они начали подниматься на холм, Спок держался впереди. Шли медленно. Склон холма сильно зарос лесом, и приходилось обыскивать каждую горку листьев или веток; что-то новое и неизвестное, скорее всего возникшее на кургане, мешало работе трикодеров. Через два часа они прошли лишь половину пути.

Спок вернулся после инспектирования крупных зарослей папоротника и обнаружил Маккоя, сидящего на полусгнивших остатках дерева.

‒ Не смотри на меня так. Мне нужен отдых. Только пять минут. ‒ Маккой похлопал по месту рядом с собой. ‒ Как и тебе. Ты всё ещё плохо спишь.

Спок сел на предложенное место. 

‒ Я посплю, когда все закончится.

‒ Надеюсь, это будет скоро. Пара добровольцев тоже тут и сейчас обыскивают холм, это должно ускорить дело. Стивен обыскивает тропу к кладбищу, так что этим местом тоже занялись, ‒ заметил Маккой. ‒ Я не знаю, что мы будем делать, если не найдем его здесь. К этому времени он мог уйти на много миль отсюда, если пошёл в другом направлении.

‒ Теперь я понимаю, почему кузен вызывал у Джима такое беспокойство.

‒ Он смахивал на психа.

Спок согласился, хотя не стал бы выражаться так красочно.

‒ Он не всегда был таким, или, по крайней мере, не производил такого впечатления. Когда я впервые встретил его, мне он показался решительным, пусть и немного импульсивным.

‒ А что случилось?

‒ В тот момент мы списывали его реакции на потерю партнёра, но теперь я начинаю верить, что таинственная сила, населяющая эту местность, пыталась завлечь его сюда.

Маккой вздрогнул. 

‒ Лучше бы ты так не говорил. Мы не знаем наверняка, _что_ здесь происходит.

‒ Но вы же не думаете до сих пор, что это вымысел? ‒ Спок оглянулся вокруг. ‒ Я не верю в сказки, доктор, но кто-то вмешивался в жизни обитателей этой местности очень долгое время. А курган, я полагаю, хранит в себе дверь или портал в другое измерение.

‒ Звучит так разумно, когда ты об этом говоришь.

‒ Нет, кто бы или что бы ни захватило Джима, оно не разумно, по крайней мере, не в том смысле, как мы понимаем разумность. Пошли, ‒ Спок неожиданно поднялся, ‒ нужно продолжать поиски.

Они продвинулись к вершине холма и теперь могли покрыть больше территории за меньшее время. Они почти дошли до самого верха, когда услышали крик.

‒ Сюда, Спок!

Сквозь деревья они увидели, что Стивен и ещё двое мужчин стоят возле большой сосны, росшей на самой вершине холма. Спок быстро преодолел путь наверх, Маккой слегка ворчал, пытаясь держать его темп.

‒ Ты что-то нашёл? ‒ спросил Спок.

Стивен кивнул на тело у основания дерева. Это был Брайан.

Маккой опустился на одно колено и провел над ним трикодером. Он с сожалением покачал головой. 

‒ Он мёртв.

Стивен выругался. 

‒ Как долго?

‒ Я бы сказал, меньше часа.

‒ Это Брайан, Маккой? ‒ Спок не собирался совершить эту ошибку дважды.

Маккой пожал плечами. 

‒ Не могу гарантировать на сто процентов. Парамедики, которые подобрали тело Джима, тоже думали, что он настоящий. Разница столь незначительна, что обычный трикодер не может её уловить. Мы не узнаем наверняка, пока не доставим его в морг.

‒ Как бы то ни было, ‒ заговорил один из мужчин, ‒ я просто решил поискать здесь, после того, как вспомнил, как Дональд Эшби говорил, что именно здесь они нашли другое тело.

‒ Почему ты думаешь, что эти два случая связаны? ‒ спросил его Маккой.

‒ Я не знаю. Но учитывая, что двое других были похищены из одного и того же места, ну, я подумал, что, возможно, феи предпочитают определённые места. ‒ И словно осознав, что он только что сказал, мужчина покраснел и затих. 

Спок замер, а затем неожиданно повернулся и начал бежать вниз с холма.

Он слышал, как Маккой зовёт его, но не ответил, даже не замедлился. Если Брайана похитили только недавно, возможно, только возможно…

Узкая просека вела прямиком к дереву на вершине, поэтому Споку понадобилось меньше десяти минут, чтобы спуститься к основанию холма. Внизу Спок притормозил и свернул налево, где они нашли копию Кирка. Он всё ещё слышал, как сзади кричат, прося подождать, но не обратил на это внимания.

Он увидел тело, как только вбежал на маленькую полянку. С тяжело бьющимся сердцем Спок медленно подошёл к нему. Приблизившись, он узнал одежду Кирка и характерный цвет волос возлюбленного. Спок упал на колени рядом с неподвижным телом.

‒ Джим? ‒ Спок сглотнул и нежно притянул Кирка к себе. Тело было тёплым, и когда он прижал его ближе, то почувствовал мягкое дыхание на своей щеке. ‒ Ох, Джим. ‒ Слова были едва различимым хрипом, и всё же что-то, должно быть, сорвалось с его губ, потому что Кирк неожиданно напрягся и попытался отпрянуть.

Попытка была безрезультатной. Спок крепко его держал. Неохотно он ослабил хватку и обнаружил, что смотрит в широко открытые глаза возлюбленного.

‒ Спок? ‒ Дрожащая рука поднялась и схватила Спока за волосы. ‒ Это правда ты?

‒ Да, Джим, ‒ выдавил Спок, несмотря на комок в горле.

Рука Кирка выпуталась из волос Спока и коснулась пальцами его щеки. 

‒ Ты плачешь.

Спок не заметил. Весь мир сосредоточился на человеке в его руках.

Кирк повернулся, услышав шаги остальных, наконец нагнавших Спока. 

‒ Боунс?

Маккой подбежал к ним. Он присел рядом, его лицо озарила широкая улыбка. 

‒ Да, это я. Как ты, Джим?

Кирк провёл рукой по лбу. 

‒ Я не знаю. Я…кажется, я почти ничего не помню. Только то, что был один.

‒ Ты был один? ‒ спросил Спок. Он помнил отголоски того, что проходило по их связи, даже если Джим это забыл.

‒ Мне так казалось. ‒ Кирк огляделся, будто только сейчас заметив окружающую обстановку. ‒ Где я?

‒ Это неважно, ‒ резко сказал Маккой. ‒ Спок, давай уведём его отсюда.

Спок охотно согласился. Он помог Кирку подняться на ноги, положив одну его руку себе на плечи и обхватив рукой за талию.

‒ Что насчёт…. ‒ Стивен кивнул головой в направлении вершины холма.

Мужчина, который первым нашёл тело, ответил:

‒ Мы пойдём. ‒ Он указал на второго добровольца. ‒ Больше двух человек и не нужно.

‒ Я свяжусь с властями, когда мы дойдём до дома. Кто-нибудь приедет, чтобы забрать вас. ‒ Спок больше никогда не хотел видеть тело. И на этот раз ему не придётся.

Маккой со Споком подхватили Кирка под руки, и вместе со Стивеном, замыкающим шествие, начали медленное путешествие к дому.

¤¤¤¤

‒ Вот, выпей это, ‒ сказал Маккой, протянув Кирку дымящуюся кружку чая.

Кирк с радостью её взял. Его всё ещё била мелкая дрожь.

Они сидели на кухне. Стивен сразу же ушёл на второй этаж, как только они зашли в дом. Из отрывистых реплик Спока и ругани Маккоя Кирк сумел извлечь большую часть истории своего исчезновения. Однако когда дело дошло до его возвращения, оба друга словно воды в рот набрали.

Кирк сделал глоток из кружки и посмотрел сначала на доктора, потом на Спока. Они оба пристально наблюдали за ним.

‒ Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, поэтому вы оба можете расслабиться.

‒ Кто говорит о том, что ты куда-то уходишь? ‒ рявкнул Маккой. ‒ Разве не может доктор просто волноваться о пациенте?

Кирк открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут заметил взгляд Спока. Кирк поставил кружку на стол и взял вулканца за руку. 

‒ Я здесь, Спок.

Прежде чем Спок смог что-то сказать, дверь распахнулась и в комнату ворвалась Джессика.

‒ Джим! ‒ Она бросилась в его объятия. ‒ Ох, Джим, я так рада, что они вернули тебя.

Кирк рассмеялся. 

‒ Я в порядке, в порядке. Но приятно осознавать, что по мне тут скучали.

Джессика отшатнулась от него с удивлённым выражением лица. 

‒ Они не рассказали тебе, что произошло? Тут не до шуток. Бедный-бедный Брайан.

‒ Джесси, ‒ одёрнул её появившийся в дверях Стивен.

‒ Что с Брайаном? ‒ Кирк перевёл взгляд от Джессики, которая осторожно выбралась из его объятий, на Стивена, а затем на Спока. ‒ Что с Брайаном, Спок?

‒ Джим, дело в том…

‒ Тихо, Боунс, я хочу услышать ответ Спока.

Спок так странно на него смотрел, что на какое-то мгновение Кирк решил, что вулканец собирался броситься прочь из комнаты. Вместо этого тот лишь закрыл глаза и опустил голову. Кирк ждал, зная, что Спок просто подбирает нужные слова, а не пытается уйти от ответа.

Наконец Спок открыл глаза и прямо посмотрел на него. 

‒ Брайан занял твоё место, Джим.

‒ Что? Ты говоришь, что позволил этому месту захватить его, чтобы вернуть меня?

‒ Нет, никто из нас не знал о последствиях его действий. Брайан только хотел вернуть тебя. Я не знаю, знал ли он, что ему придется занять твоё место.

‒ И как мы его вернём?

Никто не проронил ни слова.

‒ Спок? ‒ спросил Кирк, ужасаясь тому, что означало их молчание.

‒ Я не знаю. Если мы попытаемся повторить его действия, кем из своей семьи ты пожертвуешь?

‒ Джим, Звёздный флот прислал людей, чтобы разобраться с этой тайной. Если есть способ вернуть его, они его найдут, ‒ ответил Маккой.

‒ А до тех пор?

‒ Мы должны уехать.

Кирк удивлённо посмотрел на Спока. 

‒ Уехать? Почему? 

‒ Существует вероятность, что ты всё ещё находишься в опасности.

‒ Спок, мне нужно узнать, что случилось с Брайаном и как вернуть его.

‒ Нет, я не позволю. ‒ Спок отвернулся и прошагал в угол комнаты как можно дальше от Кирка. ‒ Другие смогут продолжать поиски намного более эффективно. Тебе нет причины оставаться. Мы должны уехать. Сейчас же.

Кирк изумлённо вытаращился на него. Спок никогда столь решительно не возражал ему. Ему не хотелось продолжать этот разговор на людях. Взглядом Кирк попросил Маккоя оставить их наедине.

‒ Думаю, пора связаться со Звёздным флотом и дать им знать, что их легендарный капитан вернулся, ‒ пробормотал Маккой по дороге к двери. Он жестом поманил Джессику и Стивена за собой.

Когда все покинули комнату, Кирк подошёл к Споку. 

‒ Все в порядке, Спок. Куда бы они ни забрали меня, теперь я вернулся и уже не уйду.

‒ Ты этого не знаешь. ‒ Голос Спока звучал так глухо, что Кирк с трудом бы услышал его, не будь они одни. ‒ Мы должны уехать. Здесь ты в опасности. Мы должны уехать сейчас же.

‒ Спок…

‒ Нет, Джим. ‒ Спок резко повернулся к нему лицом. ‒ Я не стану спорить с тобой об этом. Мы должны покинуть это место сегодня же.

‒ Ты ведёшь себя не очень логично.

‒ Мне всё равно. ‒ Спок схватил Кирка за руки. ‒ Прошу тебя. Мне нелегко об этом просить. Ты не знаешь всего, что случилось, пока тебя не было.

‒ Тогда расскажи мне, ‒ произнёс Кирк. Он никогда не видел Спока в таком состоянии, и это приводило его в больший ужас, чем любая кошмарная история, которую тот мог поведать.

Спок упрямо покачал головой. 

‒ Пока ты здесь ‒ нет. Я всё тебе расскажу, но только когда мы уедем.

Кирк знал, когда приходит время отступить перед новым сражением. 

‒ Ладно, Спок, мы уедем, как только закажем транспорт.

‒ В этом нет необходимости. Маккой находится в постоянном контакте со штабом. Их транспортатор в его распоряжении.

‒ Боунс использовал транспортатор без острой необходимости? Это что-то новенькое. ‒ Кирк мягко выудил руки из цепких пальцев Спока. ‒ Тогда самое время упаковать шмотки и попрощаться с Джессикой и Стивеном.

Спок заметно расслабился. Кирк уже повернулся к двери, собираясь уходить, но почувствовал тяжелую руку у себя на плече. Развернувшись кругом, Кирк вопросительно посмотрел на Спока.

‒ Спасибо, Джим.

Наверно, Кирк был единственным, кто мог различить беспокойство на спокойном вулканском лице. 

‒ Если ты чем-то настолько напуган, то надо быть полным глупцом, чтобы не пойти навстречу. Пошли, пора возвращаться домой.

¤¤¤¤

На сборы ушло совсем мало времени, но Кирк захотел нормально попрощаться с Джессикой, которая к тому времени вернулась домой, чтобы побыть с сыном. Спок выглядел взвинченным, словно боялся, что она скажет что-то такое, что заставит Джима остаться. И всё же он позволил Кирку одному подняться в её комнату, оставшись с Маккоем на первом этаже.

Но причин для волнений не было. Кирк говорил с Джессикой только о том, что их ждало в будущем. Во время всего разговора Кирк держал на руках её сына. Казалось, ребенок принёс Джессике некоторую умиротворённость, будто гнетущие её мысли наконец развеялись словно дым. Кирк был этому рад. Это место и так теперь омрачено для него исчезновением Брайана.

Они уехали до наступления ночи. Когда небо стало темнеть, а солнце начало клониться к горизонту, Маккой всей кожей ощутил нарастающую нервозность Спока. Поэтому он поднялся по лестнице и постучал в дверь. Он попросил Кирка поторопиться с прощанием, при этом всё время нервно поглядывая в окно спальни, где хорошо был виден закат.

‒ Давай, Джим. Пора ехать, ‒ недовольно произнёс Маккой. ‒ Звёздный флот требует от меня полный отчёт, а я, в отличие от тебя, не в отпуске.

Кирк посмотрел на Джессику, словно говоря ей взглядом: «видишь, через что мне приходится проходить» ‒ и протянул ей обратно ребенка. 

‒ Ты должна как-нибудь приехать на ферму. Каждый мальчик должен в своей жизни научиться кататься верхом.

Джессика что-то уклончиво пробормотала, и Кирк понял, что этого никогда не случится. Он поцеловал её и ребенка на прощание и последовал за Маккоем.

‒ Да что с тобой, Боунс? Ты ведешь себя так, словно за тобой гонится сам дьявол.

‒ Я же говорил тебе, что адмиралы хотят видеть меня в штабе. А сейчас пошли. ‒ Он схватил Кирка за руку и потянул за собой вниз по лестнице в прихожую, где их ждал Спок.

‒ Идите уже, ‒ настойчиво велел Маккой.

‒ А что насчет аэрокара?

‒ Какого аэрокара?

‒ Того, что я арендовал в Стерлинге.

‒ Доктор Маккой великодушно согласился вернуть его вместо нас, ‒ ответил Спок.

‒ Я думал, ты торопишься подготовить отчет. ‒ Кирк смерил доктора укоряющим взглядом.

‒ Не волнуйся обо мне, Джим. Просто поезжай домой.

Кирк покачал головой и подхватил чемоданы. 

‒ Боже, ты словно курица-наседка, Боунс.

Маккой не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он достал коммуникатор и открыл частоту Звёздного флота, после чего продиктовал координаты фермы Кирка.

‒ Увидимся позже, Джим, Спок, ‒ радостно произнёс доктор, помахав им на прощание.

В следующую секунду Кирк и Спок уже стояли перед своим домом, а солнце было высоко в небе. Кирк прикрыл глаза ладонью, посмотрев вверх.

‒ Сейчас приблизительно пятнадцать целых двадцать семь сотых часа, ‒ объявил Спок. 

‒ Один бесконечно долгий день, ‒ ответил Кирк, поднимаясь на крыльцо.

Внутри дома было прохладно и тихо. Он казался заброшенным, словно их не было не десять дней, а целое десятилетие. Кирк поставил чемоданы на пол и огляделся. 

‒ Дом кажется таким пустым, ‒ заметил Кирк, и Спок притянул его к себе в объятия.

‒ Мы здесь.

Кирк откинулся назад, словно возвращаясь в свою безопасную гавань.

‒ Да, но Брайана нет. Боже, мне плохо от одной мысли о том, как я всё буду всё рассказывать тёте. Это так странно, она делала всё, что в её силах, чтобы держать его подальше от того места, будто всегда знала, что оно попытается его забрать.

‒ Ты думаешь, он с самого начала был их целью?

‒ Я не знаю. Я почти ничего не помню из того, что происходило. У меня никогда не выходило вспомнить те сны после пробуждения, и я совершенно не помню, как попал на холм. Но судя по тому, что вы с Боунсом рассказали мне, Брайан, видимо, направился туда, чётко осознавая свои действия.

‒ Он хотел спасти тебя. До конца моих дней я буду ему благодарен. Тебя бы здесь не было, если бы не его настойчивость.

‒ Интересно, увидим ли мы его снова.

‒ Я не знаю. Извини меня, но я не склонен так думать.

‒ Почему нет?

‒ Не сейчас. ‒ Спок выпустил Кирка из объятий и вместо этого взял его за руку. ‒ Пойдём. Сначала мы отдохнем, а потом я расскажу тебе всё, что ты хочешь услышать.

Кирк увлёк его за собой вверх по лестнице. На полпути наверх он неожиданно остановился и вытащил руку из ладони Спока. 

‒ Ты иди. А я только сбегаю перехвачу чего-нибудь перекусить.

‒ Я могу пойти с тобой, если хочешь.

‒ Я просто иду на кухню, Спок. ‒ Кирк мягко улыбнулся ему. ‒ Рано или поздно тебе придётся выпустить меня из поля зрения. Иди, я поднимусь через несколько минут.

Спок пару секунд посомневался, но затем неохотно кивнул. 

‒ Ты прав. Я буду в спальне.

Кирк подождал, пока Спок не свернёт в коридор второго этажа, и начал спускаться. На кухне он достал ингредиенты для сэндвичей и положил их рядом с коммуникатором.

Нарезая хлеб, сыр и маринованные огурцы, он набрал частоту Звёздного флота. 

‒ Это капитан Джеймс Ти Кирк. Я бы хотел поговорить с тем, кто возглавляет расследование по исчезновению Брайана Дугласа.

Десять минут спустя он уже шёл наверх, держа в руках поднос с сэндвичами, фруктами, парой кусочков пирога и двумя большими стаканами холодного чая.

¤¤¤¤

_Тьма сгущалась вокруг него, пока он перебегал с места на место, прячась, всё время прячась. Где все? Он был так напуган. Кто-нибудь придёт за ним. Он не знал, что случится, если они найдут его, но точно знал, что это будет ужасно. Так ужасно. Пожалуйста, всхлипывал он, кто-нибудь, помогите мне. Он споткнулся и упал лицом вниз, и они настигли его._

Кирк распахнул глаза. Уже наступила ночь, но комнату освещал лунный свет, порождая на полу и стенах тени. Он чувствовал спящего Спока позади себя, их тела всё ещё находились совсем близко друг к другу, словно они только что заснули. Джим предполагал, что в ближайшее время он будет остро нуждаться в близости Спока.

За ужином Спок поведал ему свою историю. Размышление о том, что он хочет съесть, затем вдумчивые долгие глотки чая и тщательная очистка кусочка фрукта, по-видимому, дали ему необходимое время, чтобы абстрагироваться. И всё же это был тяжёлый рассказ. Кирк увлёк Спока в свои объятия, когда тот, наконец, договорил. В тот вечер они занимались любовью с особым неистовством.

Но ночь была тёплой, и Кирк аккуратно выбрался из объятий Спока. Тот нахмурился во сне, но затем перевернулся на спину и затих. Кирк уставился в потолок, наблюдая, как тени играют между собой, а отбрасывающие их ветки дерева движутся на ветру. Он подумал о сне, который только что видел.

Образы отказывались покидать его голову. В том или ином виде он видел этот сон много лет с тех самых пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать, и он наблюдал за казнями на Тарсусе IV. Те дни, которые он провёл, прячась, в страхе быть обнаруженным, с тех пор наполняли его кошмары.

Кирк повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего спящего возлюбленного. Он знал, что Спок не видел снов, но гадал, как вулканец смирился с картинками, что просачивались через связь, пока Кирк был, ну, где бы он ни был. Его удивила реакция Спока: он никогда ещё не выглядел таким испуганным. И честно говоря, Кирк был рад тому, что те сны не оставили следа в его памяти.

А Брайан? Что он теперь видит в том другом месте? Знал ли он, что так случится, и решил допустить возможный риск? Или его разум затуманила опасность? И Джессика, какое место она во всём этом занимает? Спок заметил, что Брайан перестал доверять ей, будто знал что-то такое, чего не знали остальные. Тот факт, что она назначила дату крестин сына на тот самый день, когда похитили Роберта Кирка, вряд ли мог быть всего лишь совпадением.

Кирк не солгал Споку, нет. Он просто не стал разубеждать его, что никогда больше не вернётся в Аберфойл. Кирк улыбнулся, глядя на спящего возлюбленного. Спок должен был догадаться.

Что бы ни населяло курган, оно преследовало его семью, по крайней мере, шесть сотен лет. И хотя Джим не собирался возвращаться завтра, на следующей неделе или в следующем месяце, однажды он вернётся. Потому что однажды учёные Звёздного флота раскроют секрет кургана. И тогда Джим приедет туда, вернёт Брайана и разорвёт договор, который связывает его семью с тем дьявольским холмом.

Джим погрузился в сон, довольный своим решением. Снов он не видел.

Конец


End file.
